


How to Make a Cumdumpster

by TheSecretVillain



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Harems, Horny Teenagers, Multi, Netorare, Shameless Smut, Time Travel, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2019-12-30 05:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18309299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecretVillain/pseuds/TheSecretVillain
Summary: Based on the artwork of Sunahara Wataru and the H-Movie “Childhood Restart”: An accomplished Naruto Uzumaki lives in regret over not claiming Sakura Haruno, his true love, before Sasuke Uchiha sank his claws into her. Eager to make things right, Naruto sets out to travel to the past, and, in his younger body, change history so that Sakura devotes herself to him.





	1. Back to the Past (Body)

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning: This story includes UNDERAGE SEX- so sexual partners will be, at first, between 10-13 in age. The story will include time-skips, but not immediately. A number of scenes will likely take place before that. So, you are warned. If underage sex repulses or offends you, do NOT read this. I do not condone this, nor do I encourage people to do it. This is just a story. 
> 
> All characters and locations are property of Masashi Kishimoto, and I claim no credit for them.

Naruto Uzumaki, the Seventh Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, seemed to have it all: a beautiful life, lovely children, the power and respect of his people, and friends whom supported him from all corners of the globe. While incredible things, Naruto couldn’t help but feel unfulfilled, largely in terms of the heart. He cared deeply for Hinata Hyuuga, his wife, and his kids, Boruto and Himawari, but his true affections had always lied elsewhere. Ever since childhood, the only girl for him was his crush, Sakura Haruno, but things didn’t go as he planned: Sakura married Sasuke, Naruto’s rival and friend, instead. While Naruto was content with his current life, he had always dreamed of going back- of doing things differently, and changing things so he had gotten his way. 

 

“Naruto?  _ Naruto _ ?  _ Earth _ to the Hokage!” A voice echoed, ringing in the Hokage’s ear as he seemed to zone back in. He had just been awash with thoughts of regret, completely forgetting he was out with Shikamaru Nara, one of the Hokage’s chief advisors when it came to the leadership duties of Naruto’s. “S- Sorry, Shikamaru… I just- I got a lot on my mind right now.” The Hokage’s words inspired a borish groan in Shikamaru, knowing- deep down, his curiosity would get the best of him. Well, that and his wife, Temari, was trying to get him to be more sociable- so if a friend had an issue, she said he  _ should _ be a good listener for them. 

  
  


“I’ll… regrettably… ask: what’s on your mind?” Naruto, feeling a bit self-conscious, didn’t want to come out and say he’s unsatisfied with his life. That would be an insult to the people who respect, adore, and got to know the jinchuuriki. Instead, he decided to vaguely bring up the topic that surfaced in his mind as of late: “Do you ever feel regret, Shikamaru? Like… you wish you did  _ something _ before an opportunity passed you by?” Of course, Shikamaru, like always, has just the thing to say. The intelligent shinobi was known for his tactical mind, and general wisdom, so he often said the most profound things. 

 

“At times. But, we are defined by our choices, Naruto. Not our regrets.” Shikamaru’s words hit Naruto hard, the Hokage having to agree with that sentiment. His actions defined him, regardless of any failed opportunities. “I felt as you did. The Yamanaka has a hidden technique, according to Ino, that could send the mind into a younger  _ you _ , letting the user change history. But, you’re only supposed to get one chance in life, my friend. There are no do-overs, once a choice has been made.” With that, there was the down-side to Shikamaru’s wisdom, as he tends to say a bit  _ too _ much. 

 

Rather than moving on, Naruto now decided to give that hidden technique a chance, to see if the rumor was true. It might be dangerous- it made be pointless- Naruto had to at least try, even if all for naught. The Hokage had carefully infiltrated the Yamanaka compound, stealthily taking out any wandering guards that protected the room with the scroll. Even if history might be changed forever, Naruto didn’t want to kill his own villagers. It took a while to locate the scroll, as the clan leaders hid it well- obviously foreseeing the possibility of people seeking to use it. Naruto guessed that they still kept it as a last resort for emergencies; if there was some sort of apocalypse or tragedy, one could use it and prevent the event from the past. 

 

Once finding it, Naruto was forced to utilize it fast, as the comatose guards had apparently been discovered. The Hokage took a few moments to prepare chakra circulation and adapt to the new style of ninjutsu, finally closing their eyes for a minute of blackness. Then, nothing. No sound, light, or sensation. That is, until Naruto opened his eyes, a familiar voice escaping his lips as he first spoke after using that hidden technique. 

 

“Talk about déjà vu,” Naruto said, running his hands along his face and body. He seemed quite smaller now, and less-aged; clearly, the technique did as Shikamaru explained. However, Naruto couldn’t be too sure of how  _ far _ this had took him. Though, a look at the mirror seemed to answer this question for him: Naruto could see the photo of him and the rest of Team 7 as a group, looking happy- except for Sasuke. Judging by the crispness of the photo, Naruto knew it was quite recent, so they had to be close to eleven years old at the time. 

 

Naruto could’ve spent more time looking around, taking in the old sights, but had wanted to get straight to work. This technique that brought him here was strange and unknown, so the blonde boy had no idea when he might get sent back. If at all. So, for now, Naruto went off and searched for Sakura, eventually locating her at a local park. He would approach Sakura, his hands resting behind his head, acting like his old self: “Hey, Sakura! Still waiting on Sasuke?” Naruto asked. He knew for a fact that Sakura always loved Sasuke, both in the Ninja Academy and  _ while  _ they were officially ninjas of the Hidden Leaf village. 

 

“Of course! Go bother someone else, idiot!” Sakura berated him, treating him as insignificant; she had yet to realize the power he possessed. Little did Naruto know, however, but more than his  _ mind _ got transferred from that jutsu. Her cold behavior reminded Naruto that normal seduction couldn’t work. He would have to trick Sakura- or maybe even use force to claim her as his own. He took some time contemplating his difficult choice, wondering which would be best. 

 

Ultimately, the idea to trick Sakura seemed the most fun, and, even, cathartic after a childhood of her treating him like a pest. True, he was a jokester, but she could’ve taken his feelings seriously- the boy was human, after-all. So, Naruto’s choice in deception would turn out to be  _ true _ to his perverse ways, the blond boy filling Sakura in on a key detail she lacked- a reason Sasuke hadn’t been interested in her. 

 

“You know, Sasuke, the same guy who calls me a loser, told me he’s just not into you  _ Sakura _ ,” Naruto informed, setting off a nerve in the pink-haired girl. Despite feeling like crying at that news, the kunoichi instead turned to anger, clocking Naruto in the face. The girl even started wailing on the future Hokage whom laid on the floor, until he finally got her, saying: “But, he also told me about his  _ type _ \- the  _ perfect  _ girl for him!” With those words, Sakura’s anger morphed into intrigue, curious as to what Naruto knew. It was like the excitement a dog gets when it’s owner mentions the word ‘walk’. Biting her lip, Sakura backed up, wanting to hear more. “Go on,” she instructed. 

 

Naruto grinned. She took the bait, hook-line-and-sinker. Now, he had to get her to fall for a much harder lie, something only a fool in love might believe. “Sasuke prefers girls with experience,” he said. This left Sakura a bit confused, unsure of what that explanation meant. “Experience? Like what- ki- kissing?” Sakura asked. The childish answer prompted a bit of laughter, Naruto being amused by her simple-minded belief in that notion of a relationship. “Yes and  _ no _ ,” he answered, meaning to tell her that kissing was part of it. It just wasn’t the  _ top  _ thing that Sasuke was after. 

 

“Sasuke said he  _ loves _ girls who are good kissers, but also  _ hates  _ virgins!” Naruto explained. What started out as a blush became a look of fury, Sakura cracking her knuckles before returning to put the beat on Naruto, punching him as she smirked. “Thought you could fool me, you blond idiot!” Sakura shouted, kicking Naruto repeatedly until she tired herself out. While a bit worse for wear, Naruto recollected himself, standing before his crush once more. “It was the truth, Sakura. He just  _ doesn’t _ like girls inexperienced with sex. Something about wanting to bring his clan back to full strength.” Naruto’s explanation, though a lie, seemed about right. Sasuke had always been too focused on his clan’s massacre by his brother Itachi, so Sakura could believe such a claim from her squadmate. 

 

“So, it’s  _ pointless _ ? I’ll  _ never _ get Sasuke to  _ notice _ me like  _ that _ ?” Sakura surmised. When all seemed lost, Sakura would be snapped out of it, receiving a slap to the face from the boy she had often abused for his stupidity. He looked Sakura straight in the eye, telling her: “Don’t talk like that! Here, I’m going to help you be the  _ dream girl _ for Sasuke! By the time he sees what you  _ became _ , he’ll do anything to have you!” Naruto exclaimed, reaching out for Sakura’s hand, to show they were doing this together. While skeptical of this at first, Sakura slowly accepted it- mostly because of how badly she was in love with Sasuke. Little did she know, Naruto planned to make her his over the course of her  _ training _ . 

 

“If you’re free, come meet me tonight at my apartment! We can have the first  _ lesson _ !” He told her, departing while he left Sakura to her thoughts. His plan seemed to be off to a good start; assuming Sakura bought it and didn’t speak to Sasuke, the blond youth may actually pull this off. Despite this, Naruto opted to take things slow- he didn’t want to show his awful side too soon. Plus, it was fun toying with the younger Sakura, even if he missed the adult version of childhood crush. He would go to Ichiraku’s Ramen stand, and finally head back home for the evening, to a mostly  _ empty _ apartment. The only other person present was a reluctant Sakura, having snuck out at night  _ just _ to meet up with her new  _ sensei _ . 

 

“Naruto, I don’t  _ like _ this… but I  _ cannot _ afford to lose him to Ino,” Sakura answered with clear jealousy, crossing her arms. She bet Ino was a real slut, but knew a bit better than that. Ino was likely as pure as Sakura. Naruto nodded, as if understanding her precarious predicament. “Of course, of course… Tonight’s lesson will be simple enough,” he began, leading a nervous Sakura over to the blond’s bed. It was a bit messy, but still a bit neat, in its own way. He kept hold of Sakura’s hand, smiling. “I’m going to teach you how to kiss… the  _ right  _ way,” the young boy finished. Sakura looked rather confused. 

 

“How are you  _ qualified  _ to teach me? You’ve probably never been kissed!” Sakura whined, prompting Naruto to press faces with her. He kisses her, keeping it going- letting them both feel the softness, the electricity, the heat of the other’s lips, and the passion that goes beyond a kiss. Sakura thought it was incredible- a more intense feeling than kissing her parents or siblings. Maybe it was the lips contact, or the fact that it was a non-family member? It certainly  _ wasn’t _ because it was Naruto! No way. Sakura refused to accept that. Though, what she didn’t expect, was that Naruto’s lesson wasn’t over. “That’s a  _ normal _ kiss, but  _ real  _ lovers do  _ this _ !” 

 

With those words, Naruto pulled his young crush in for a much deeper and longer kiss, one that poured in all the passion he felt for her. Rather than stopping there, the blond also slipped in tongue, exchanging tongue with Sakura as he leaned up against her. Like before, it felt very nice to Sakura, but this felt like it was on a different level entirely. The way their tongues danced, the intensity of it, and even the taste of Naruto’s saliva sent shimmering shockwaves of tense feelings washing over the pink-haired girl. She couldn’t control the way she felt, leaning into the kiss as if it was Sasuke she’d been kissing. That was something Naruto was glad for; this worked best if Sakura viewed this as  _ practice _ . Only then would she be serious. 

 

Naruto nibbles on her soft lips, giving her no break from the exciting, new sensations. While she was still young, the blond knew there was more to her excitement than just the sparks of a good kiss. He had a feeling she felt, just slightly, the attraction he felt for her: that between a man and a woman. She may not know it yet, but those feelings were there. After teaching her the different kissing techniques, Naruto had her commit to them with some practice. What’s better to practice kissing than a make-out session? So, the blonde pulled her in, hotly exchanging lip and tongue with the young girl. Naruto held Sakura closer than ever, feeling a stiffness grow inside him, being careful not to let  _ it _ touch her. However, when finally coming to her senses, Sakura would push Naruto away, rushing out of the apartment to touch her lips, a deep blush escaping her face. “What did I just  _ do _ ?” She mouthed, speeding off to return home, making Naruto wonder if the plan was a bust. That is, until she returned the following night. 


	2. Exploring The Body Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously: Naruto Uzumaki, regretting his failure to win over his childhood crush Sakura Haruno, goes back in time to make her his own, inhabiting his younger body. Through deception, he gets her to believe her future husband, Sasuke Uchiha desires a woman with sexual experience, and Naruto can provide it. Lesson #1? Kissing. 
> 
> Now: Naruto decides, before taking Sakura’s first time, that he needs to teach her about a male’s body - and her own. The best way to learn is through direct, physical contact. Only, is learning all Naruto has planned for her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own neither these characters or the series Naruto. All rights belong to author Masashi Kishimoto. 
> 
> And a really needless warning, but this is shameless smut. If you’ve got a problem with harem stories, slutty stories, or so on, simply do not read this. That simple. Any criticism should honestly be regarding grammar, chapter length, or the like. Not character portrayal or the type of story I’m doing. Comments like that are just, to quote Shikamaru Nara, “a drag.”

The future Hokage had been a bit surprised to find a rather nervous-looking Sakura Haruno waiting outside his door. True, Naruto Uzumaki has been hoping to continue his plan to ensnare her, but had figured, after last time, that he scared her off. So, as he stood outside his apartment, he eyed her suspiciously, wondering what her intention was. “You’re back? Here I thought you had decided to try your luck on him  _ without _ my help.” Those words seemed to bring about a reaction from Sakura, as she clenched her fists, clearly upset by it. The pink-haired kunoichi bit her lip, struggling to say the words she never imagined herself saying to Naruto: “I’m sorry. That was just a lot to handle last night. But, I want to learn. For Sasuke.” 

 

Naruto had grinned as a result, giving a nod in understanding. It was believable- he did do something intimate, and an act she wasn’t used to. “I get it… But, this is intense stuff, Sakura. You need to be ready to  _ take  _ it. No running this time.” He instructed, suggesting repercussions with his gaze alone. If she tried to bail again, he’d merely resort to taking her by force. “I can’t make any promises, but I’ll give it my best!” Sakura answered back, pledging her best efforts to their ongoing mission. He looked rather pleased with her answer, patting Sakura on the head out of delight. Rather focusing on kissing again tonight, Naruto opted to have an educational session on the male and female body- particularly where sex is involved. 

 

“Since we’ll be helping you get experience, we’ll need to familiarize you with the human body. Strip down, while I do the same!” Naruto instructed. Sakura would blush, smacking the perverted Naruto across the face, making the boy groan. “Think what you will, but this will be  _ highly  _ significant to your efforts in getting Sasuke!” He exclaimed, forcing Sakura to contemplate her views regarding this. The kunoichi was still uncertain on this, but eventually gave in, exposing her bare body to the blonde shinobi. The thought of her exposed, delicate body, hairless cunt, and flat breasts only seemed to excite Naruto more. Not because of what they  _ were _ , but because they were  _ her’s _ . 

 

To the astonishment of both parties, the blond shinobi possessed a girth that seemed to match his older body, rather than his young one. Sakura, out of habit, found it disgusting, looking away as Naruto stood in the nude. After a moment of eyeing her, with his nearly ten-inch member rising to attention, the shinobi would approach her. “Get used to it, Sakura. Before long, you’ll be lovers with Sasuke, and he’ll want you to help  _ his _ .” With that statement, Naruto smiled, spotting confusion from her. He decided to explain to her, as he was sure she’d been told before, how sex works. All the terms she should know, the basic positions, and even how children get made. She needed this basic knowledge for today’s lesson. 

 

“So, now you know about a male and female body. Today we’re going to practice how to use the body, especially in ways to please your partner. A partner like Sasuke.” Naruto’s explanation was rather simple, but to the point. Sakura would be going through the paces today, to prepare for Naruto beginning her true  _ training _ during their next session. Even then, she still needs more  _ practice _ , right? Practice makes perfect. But, for today, where to start? Naruto would soon grin, a sudden idea occurring to him, the blonde shinobi facing her with a mischievous expression on his face. “Since sometimes you can’t be with Sasuke, and some partners enjoy  _ watching _ it, we’ll start with something called  _ masturbation _ ,” Naruto said, causing Sakura to gulp in nervousness. 

 

The kunoichi knew of masturbation, at the very least, but was wary to do this. However, the mere mention of pleasing Sasuke seemed to erase the traces of hesitance in her, prompting Sakura to gingerly comply, only with the one condition: “You do it  _ too _ , than.” Her small, delicate fingers would slowly enter her hairless slit, a collection of juices pooling inside her, the pink-haired kunoichi’s body heating up in excitement. This was her first time  _ actually _ doing it, and it felt incredible. Sakura would say,  _ if _ she was more forward, that it felt better than kissing. As the pleasure built inside her, she inserted more fingers, speeding up the thrusting of her fingers as well. All whilst this happened, Naruto had complied, jerking off with one hand as he watched her, completely at a loss of words for what he accomplished. 

 

As the pleasure built in them both, each of them continued moaning, gasping as they achieved orgasm in front of each other. Unfortunate for Sakura, Naruto would  _ accidentally _ release his load onto her flat chest, claiming it wasn’t on purpose - even though it was. She looked mighty fierce afterwards too, rather upset that the sticky, warm spunk dirtied her torso like that. However, he managed to turn this into something even more interesting, finding a way to fit it into his impressive con: “But, this is actually great! Taste it! Most guys love when a girl drinks their cum!” As always, Sakura was rather skeptical; however, Naruto seemed like a reliable source, given his perverted ways and compelling lies. So, to continued shock, Sakura gave in, taking some of Naruto’s cum off her chest with a few fingers, and putting them in her mouth, licking off the semen. The kunoichi appeared to cringe, uncomfortable with the salty taste, and difficulty in swallowing the thick genetic juice. However, she still tried her best to hide the disgust she felt. 

 

Naruto would decide to move on from that part of tonight’s lesson, moving to something they felt to be a bit more significant. “You did a good job with touching yourself, but the other half is taking care of your  _ lover _ !” Naruto commented, turning to face the semen-covered Sakura. He took the kunoichi by the hand, having a bit of hesitation as he struggled to believe himself regarding her possible acceptance of this next line. “For this, pretend I’m Sasuke. Try using your hands, and, maybe, your mouth to assist me in releasing my load!” He was expecting a beating after that, and Sakura was just about to dish it out. Only, she didn’t, and what happened next seemed to be a surprise to them both. It was something she didn’t think she would ever do- not for Naruto, at the very least. 

 

She smiled. Sakura Haruno took hold of Naruto’s dirty, large cock with one hand, and started stroking it. She wasn’t going to break it, or hit; she just pretended it was Sasuke’s and treated it kindly. Apparently Naruto’s suggestion had worked on the kunoichi. However, rather than do nothing, Naruto had opted to have his turn, moving to pinch and pull on Sakura’s sensitive nipples, causing moans as she stroked his throbbing cock. As they both moaned and toyed with one another, Sakura’s free hand moved to squeeze Naruto’s balls, surprisingly adding to his pleasure. “How does this feel,  _ Sasuke _ ?” Sakura asked, doing a bit of role playing with Naruto. A bit higher level than she was taught, but still good in the blond’s eyes. “It feels great, but we’re just getting started,” Naruto asked, imitating Sasuke’s broody voice for Sakura. She seemed to laugh a bit, the humor and roleplaying helped her forget the circumstances of this  _ event _ they were undertaking. 

 

Sakura had been following Naruto’s earlier suggestions, teasing the tip, making sure to work the shaft, and giving the balls enough attention. The blond was proud of her, believing she was well on her way to… something. He would tell her what she wanted to hear: that she’d be loved by Sasuke, be a great lover, and have plenty of kids. That just wasn’t the true purpose of this. She would be Naruto’s  _ plaything _ . His receptacle to pour all the juices from his cock into. His beloved  _ woman _ . Sasuke wasn’t going to take her away from him  _ ever again _ . Naruto seemed to smile as Sakura paused, believing he knew what was on her mind. Sakura was going to do  _ it _ , wasn’t she? Things were going to end by going up a notch, Naruto could tell. 

 

Rather than ending it there and leaving them both blue-balled, Sakura took things up a level: she started utilizing her mouth and tongue. Her work was sloppy, amateur, and would need tons of practice before it was a viable option, but Naruto liked it. The kissing along his cock, the pet-like licking, and her vain attempt at deep-throating Naruto’s cock. It was less about size, and more about her smaller body. Older Sakura would likely be fine taking a dick of those proportions. However, for now, Naruto moaned from the handiwork of this kunoichi, giving a thumbs-up to express support. “I love your dedication, Sakura! Really glad I chose you!” Naruto said, imitating Sasuke for her again. The mere thought of that praise from Sasuke made her blush, a moment that would be ruined by a sudden orgasm from Naruto. A wave of cum would escape his cock, entering and hitting her mouth, hitting her stomach as she gagged a bit on the thick load. 

 

Although still a bit wary to the idea of  _ practicing  _ with Naruto, Sakura has been coming around in terms of acceptance of this fact. She, at the very least, is willing to do this- though, the lengths Naruto could convince her to go are unknown. For now, he aimed to get her to continue this  _ practice _ until he could make her  _ body  _ devoted to him. She could love Sasuke more, but  _ if  _ she is hooked on Naruto’s girth- doing whatever it takes to please it- than the mission was a success. So, he figured he’d call tonight to a close, telling her: “Practice on your own, and come see me again in a week. We’ll start Stage 2 of your training.” With that done, Sakura left, with zero word from her in the following seven days, something he half-expected The other half, well, was a suspicion that she might crack and desire  _ more  _ pleasure; sexual desires and pleasure were awfully addictive. 

 

When Naruto saw her next, he eyed Sakura with intrigue, wondering how she might’ve changed in the past week. He looked at the fully-clothed kunoichi, pondering for a moment before he took her by the hand, leading her to a secondary location. He wanted somewhere more private for what came next. 


	3. Helping Her One Way Or Another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Trigger Warning: Noncon/Rape is present in this chapter. Do not read this chapter if that triggers you.**
> 
> After days of mere foreplay training, Naruto decides it’s finally time for the hard stuff — no pun intended. And, Naruto plans to accomplish this, whether Sakura likes it or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: CHAPTER INVOLVES RAPE/NONCONSENSUAL SEX. IF THAT TRIGGERS YOU, SKIP THIS CHAPTER.
> 
>  
> 
> Based on the artwork and doujins of Sunahara Wataru and Maron’s “Turning back into a kid and starting over!!!,” which has an animated version in production. Two episodes are currently out. All credit for the storyline goes to those two. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, not me. 
> 
> Apologies for the delay. Bad habit of starting and not finishing stories. Will try to do more regular chapters.

It had been days since Naruto manipulated Sakura into receiving his training on how to please men like Sasuke — the only boy she desired. While they had gone through basics like kissing and intimate touching, there was a sizable hurdle left for the teacher and student. And Naruto, eager to see his scheme be a success, was more than willing to push the kunoichi’s buttons until she conceded. So, in preparation for today, the future Hokage had thought up convincing lines, words, and phrases that would rattle poor Sakura enough— to the point where she could be open to anything, so long as it got her Sasuke’s affections. 

Naruto would sit, waiting for Sakura in the classroom — aka Naruto’s apartment — and play with his hands as he fantasizes about this long, awaited-day. Claiming Sakura for his own, ravaging her, and starting her along the desired path. As his body was getting more and more excited at the sheer thought of it all, he heard a knocking, Sakura calling out: “N- Naruto, it’s me!” Their past intimacy had gotten Sakura a bit less crude, and more personal with the blonde-shinobi. The boy smiled, going to the door, unlocking it, and opening it to her, Sakura stepping in to give the blonde a kiss on the lips, showing some hesitance as she did so. It was an order on Naruto’s part; kiss before and after a lesson, to get her used to kissing. Of course, she didn’t like kissing Naruto at this point, but the shinobi considered it a work-in-progress. 

After the kiss concluded, a smiling Naruto closed his door, and locked it. He liked to keep their affairs quiet, at least until he secured Sakura’s unyielding devotion to him. The young blonde had then escorted her to his bedroom, taking a seat on the bed as he faced down the girl with the Cherry-Blossom hair. “You did well so far, Sakura. Sasuke will really like it. But, there’s still an important step left to take!” The kunoichi couldn’t help but show an expression of dread at those words, having a good idea of exactly what Naruto had been referring to. “I- I don’t think I can do it, Naruto. That’s an awfully big thing to.” Sakura mused, trying to make up an excuse for not doing so. The supposed sensei was not going to take no, for an answer, however, and was visibly disappointed in Sakura’s decision. “Well, you know I’ve only been doing this to help, and I’ll continue to,” Naruto said, suddenly forming the handseals for the Shadow Clone technique. 

Poof!

A slight showing of smoke was followed up with Naruto and Naruto gripping Sakura by her arms, holding her back as a third Naruto got out of bed. “I’m going to help you, whether you like it or not,” The third Naruto— the real Naruto has said. And, as he spoke, Naruto was already stripping away his clothes, bringing his young body into full-nudity, all of him on display for the kunoichi he had pinned to the bed. “You I- idiot, enough of this already! No more kidding around! Let me go!” A slightly scared Sakura let out, refusing to give her first time to this ero-sensei of her’s. Naruto would lean forward, bringing his nude body atop her’s, the pinkette able to see his frighteningly large nine-inch rod. Of course, it wasn’t that size was Naruto was this young; it was a perk of the technique Naruto used to go back as his younger-self. The blonde shinobi kept his intelligence, techniques, chakra pool, and his tool. Which would, clearly, help the future Hokage out. He would give Sakura this look of consideration before, giving that mischievous grin she’d seen so often before. “I could do that, but why would I want to rob you of this opportunity? Unless you want Ino to claim Sasuke for herself.” Naruto suggested, watching Sakura’s face light up at the suggestion of that. 

Before the kunoichi could respond, the blonde sensei tore into Sakura’s qipao dress, de-robing the vulnerable girl infront of him. “You may not like it now… But one day… You’ll be thanking me,” Naruto and his clones told her, taking pauses after each statement, during which the next Naruto spoke. And once more, so it seemed like they were all involved. Though, in reality, only the real Naruto was going to be having fun with poor Sakura. Now equally nude, Naruto’s needy-hands pushed into Sakura’s flat chest, pinching and twisting on the kunoichi’s nipples. He’d felt her up before, but this situation made things way more exciting than usual. As his clones held her down, the real Naruto continued his touching and teasing, grasping at her thin breast-flesh, giving her some attention before he went much further. “Did- Did you even do anything yet? Feels like little tickles against me.” Sakura kept her meek attitude, refusing to give Naruto the satisfaction he was after as she tried pulling out of the shadow clones’ grasp. 

“That so, Sakura? Guess I’ll have to do a better job.” Naruto said with a grin. He moved a hand from one her breasts to the kunoichi’s slit, fingering the pink entrance and letting the digit explore her young cavern. She would wince a bit, struggling a little less, but bite her lip to stifle any escaping sounds. “Gi- Give it up before you go too far, idiot!” Sakura still whined, knowing that the past lessons made her more sensitive to lewd acts like this. She knew that if this happened, there’d be no escaping this depraved adulthood Naruto established for her. The ero-sensei, however, hadn’t changed his mind on taking Sakura then and there. In fact, he pulled out his finger, and waved it in her face. “For someone so sure she doesn’t want this, you sure let out a lot of this stuff,” Naruto remarked, having shown Sakura juices accumulated in her pink hole. 

Despite her claims of the opposite, Naruto remained unconvinced, and predictably decided to go for what he had planned. As the clones held down an agitated Sakura, the true Naruto took hold of his nine-inch rod, guiding it as he lowered himself down onto Sakura. Slowly, that tool of his pushed far into Sakura’s tight hole, robbing the kunoichi of her vaginal virginity as she laid there crying, begging: “Take it out! Take it out! That was for Sasuke!” Naruto, meanwhile, smiled, occasionally grunting, as he watched his shaft pump in and out of Sakura at a growing pace. “Yes, Sakura, it is! Which is why we’re practicing!” Naruto exclaimed, his throbbing, adult-sized girth filling up her tiny body. The future Hokage presses his face to her chest, nibbling on the nuns as he violated her with little care to her emotional acceptance. All of this buildup was a sham, anyways; he just needed to reach this point. Once he got her hooked, she’ll do whatever he says. 

“You’re a monster, Naruto! A monster!” Sakura yelled, using a nickname Naruto has not heard since his childhood. Despite her justified words, Naruto didn’t ease up on the pinkette, in-fact only going rougher on her with each ball-slapping pound inside Sakura. “If so, I’m the monster you need,” Naruto had replied to his sobbing student, raping her in a way that — due to using no protection — could result in a pregnancy. While doing all this, the clones had realized Sakura’s loudness posed a problem. To solve this, these Shadow Clones grabbed a fragment of Sakura’s dress, balling it up— only to stuff it in Sakura’s mouth. Shutting her up. As she was silenced, Naruto’s thrusts grew more and more powerful, slamming the tip against the end of her hole, not violating the kunoichi’s womb. 

Before long, the look of pain, frustration, denial, and fear, were replaced by mindless or pleasure-like expressions. It was as though Naruto’s tool drilled away these bitter, hurt emotions— if only for a short time. This had all pleased the future Hokage seeing it as a first step, one that would things much easier for the blonde shinobi. As the throbbing, twitching meatstick slammed inside her, it was steadily releasing shot after shot of jizz inside Sakura. His mind would eventually drain as well, acting solely on depraved impulses to fuck and fill Sakura up. If she had asked him to stop, he’d be less inclined to do so, and the clones would merely continue holding Sakura in place. Though, with any luck, they won’t be necessary next time. 

 

In a few hours, Sakura would be a cum-filled mess, unconscious from all the rough, harsh fucking. Naruto left her rear alone for the moment, instead looking down over Sakura as he smiles, finally back — not lost in his impulses any longer. As he looked over the sleeping pinkette, he pondered his future with her. “We’ll keep doing this, my student… We’ll shape up that small body of your’s, and make you my personal cumdumpster,” Naruto said, patting her on the head. Of course, with being raped, the nightmares in Sakura’s head, and the trauma caused by it   
— similar to this training — have only just begun.


	4. Beauty That’s Skin-Deep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After suppressing all the hateful, scared feelings from the previous evening, Sakura returns to Naruto, so he can mold her into the ideal woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the artwork and doujins of Sunahara Wataru and Maron’s “Turning back into a kid and starting over!!!,” which has an animated version in production. Two episodes are currently out. All credit for the storyline goes to those two. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, not me.
> 
> The next several chapters will likely cover twists on canon events in Naruto.
> 
> May make this a series, with each entry of “How to Make A Cumdumpster” covering different Naruto/Boruto women. Or possibly canon females from other series. Haven’t decided yet.

In a matter of time, Sakura’s eyes seemed to spring open rather suddenly, coming to after that horrid experience. “I said stop!” She uttered, almost as though she was waking from a bad dream. But, this sticky fluid over her, the smell of sex, and the fullness in her chest— that was no dream. That blonde ape defiled her without consent, and as the traumatic images flashed in her head, Sakura began to think over how she would deal with these events. Could she stop him from doing it again? Was all of this  _ actually _ going to help? Her mind suddenly returned to that suggestion Naruto made last night: Sasuke falling head-over-heels for Ino, that blonde bitch. That was a thought that would keep Sakura from completely shunning Naruto; the boy did force himself on the pinkette, but beating Ino in getting Sasuke’s affections would be perfect. She could try it Naruto’s way a bit longer. 

 

Being lost in these harrowing thoughts, Sakura had barely realized she was back in her own bedroom. The shadow clones from the previous night carried Sakura off to her own house in the dead of night, being careful so the kunoichi’s parents didn’t see them. So, as Sakura got up off her bed, still nude, she found herself being extra careful as she snuck over to a nearby bathroom— desiring to avoid being spotted by her parents. She then hopped into the shower, her aching body being washed with the hot water, making sure to scrub all those traces of Naruto off her. Every time she closed her eyes or touched herself by the tingling-slit, Sakura went back to last night, experiencing all that terror and pain again. But, with all they did before last evening, Sakura found herself somehow able to move her focus  _ around _ that haunting memory. It was definitely traumatic, no doubt about that; the experience was just not as  _ terrible _ as if this rape came out of nowhere. Or if she’d gotten raped by a stranger, or a father figure or  _ actual sensei _ . 

 

Once Sakura had extensively washed her body, removing the feeling of Naruto’s sticky, thick jizz on her frame, she dried herself off. The kunoichi then made her way over to her room, getting dressed into one of her clean, not-torn qipao dresses, half-smiling in the mirror as she looked herself over. Some of the unsettling feelings from last night were still present, but that wasn’t going to be a major issue— so long as Sakura informed  _ nobody _ of what happened. Then, Sakura began to notice something, as a small note was left atop a framed image of Sasuke, one that Sakura had on her dresser.  _ Sakura _ it began,  _ Clean yourself up, and come see me again tonight. There’s more to do if you want Sasuke’s attention. _ The pinkette found herself reeling at this idea, returning to the  _ sensei _ who raped her the previous night? Sakura was getting wise to the notion that this was all a huge swindle, a lie made for depraved purposes, and that she had to say no. However,  _ if _ it led to her being more seductive and attractive than Ino, and Sasuke falling for her, than  _ perhaps  _ Sakura could use Naruto and vice-versa. So, this victimized kunoichi decided that she’ll take a bit of power by using Naruto until he’s fulfilled his purpose. 

 

Sakura was hesitant, regardless of her desire to milk Naruto until he outlived his usefulness. The rape only made their time together with Team 7 all the more difficult, the pinkette doing her very best to treat Naruto normally. If she showed her disdain, anger or conflicted emotions, it may have had unintended consequences. So, Sakura tried to behave normally, faithfully training and doing a mission with Naruto and Sasuke. The blonde idiot, in his sly attempt to keep the pinkette in his grasp, stopped Sasuke during their training. “Hey Sasuke!” Naruto called out, the moody teen sighing as he answered: “What do you want,  _ idiot _ ?” Naruto smirked, looking to Sakura as he asked Sasuke: “I hate to say it, but the girls seem to like you for some  _ odd _ reason. Got any that you particularly  _ like _ ?” Sasuke merely rolled the eyes at the notion of romance. He was at a point in his life when his main focus was revenge against his brother Itachi, whom massacred Sasuke’s clan— their family. “I could care less about emotional attachments like that…  _ Maybe  _ if I finally achieve my revenge against Itachi,” Sasuke finally answered, droning on with Naruto heard a lot when he was younger. How Sasuke needed to be strong, he wanted his revenge, and the Uchiha clan  _ will  _ be avenged. Naruto was understandably tired of it, considering in his timeline Naruto reformed Sasuke. 

 

Naruto would pass a knowing glance to Sakura, as if to say  _ This is what I was telling you _ . Despite the deception, there was truth to his words, somewhat; Sakura would need to be experienced to get Sasuke’s attention before it’s too late. So, begrudgingly, when Naruto was in his apartment that night, Sakura was right at his door. Like clockwork. “I didn’t  _ like  _ that, but I can see why it  _ needed _ to happen… I can’t get Sasuke to notice me on my own, so I need you to keep helping me,” Sakura told the blonde shinobi, biting her lip as she looked to her feet. “But, if this was all some big sham, I  _ swear _ I’m going to beat the crap out of you!” She threatened, causing a smile to form on Naruto’s face. He was pleased with her deduction skills, but said nothing. Instead, he just invited her inside his place with his ever-expanding grin. “Do come in,” He’d say, locking up behind them, having a less chaotic plan for them tonight. After the two moved to Naruto’s bedroom, he brought out some sort of lotion in a bottle, setting the bottle on the bed as he took a seat. 

 

“After last night, I figured we should take things light and breezy tonight,” Naruto began. “Part of seducing a guy involves the use of your body, and most guys are after  _ thick _ ,  _ curvy _ girls. So, to that end, we’re going to try and make your petite frame into something that’ll really get  _ Sasuke’s _ blood pumping!” With that final remark, Sakura could safely presume that the lotion would have some hand in all of this, perhaps some sort of massage that helps growth? As she made her presumptions, Naruto spread a towel along his bed, aiming to keep the sheets and blanket clear of any lotion or juices Sakura might release during the intimate treatment. “Now, I’ll need you to undress for this next part. It’s a big requirement for what we’ll be doing.” Naruto told her, a sigh escaping Sakura’s lips as she undressed infront of Naruto, something she was shocked to find had lost its impact on her. Sakura would then lay on her back on the bed, letting the blonde shinobi look her over as he got prepared. 

 

As Sakura’s body, something he violated last night, was shown to Naruto, he felt a growth of excitement well within him. As she laid down, Naruto coated his hands with the special lotion he prepared, pressing his hands along her body, forcing the lotion into her pores as he massaged the pinkette. He made sure to cover all the vital areas of the front of Sakura’s body— her flat breasts, thighs, and hips. If all went as planned, the massaging would’ve jumpstarted Sakura’s body growth, starting a gradual expansion of those vital areas. And the feel of Naruto’s hands, mixed with lotion, along her body, only made Sakura quiver. It was all him, she’d say; she wouldn’t be this lewd without his training. And as she squirmed at his massaging, Naruto gave Sakura no breaks as he would immediately shift massaging positions as he turned her over. With her backside facing the ceiling, Naruto prioritized her rear end, massaging those ass-cheeks relentlessly— before massaging along the back of her thighs and hips, evening those areas out. He even gave her ass a few slaps as he had her in this position, causing a yelp and blush from the pain. Still, she would endure it, and showed no sign of nervousness or fear. 

 

Though, truth be told, this process would take years to show its progress, which was why Naruto didn’t rely on the lotion alone. As she received the massage, Naruto had been using a technique— imbuing the lotion with chakra to act like an enzyme, helping to speed up the growth that will overtake Sakura. The kunoichi hadn’t noticed the chakra, but definitely felt a tingling sensation running through her during the massage. Naruto has worked to make sure the kunoichi’s body received plenty of attention, before finally announcing that they were done for tonight, shocking Sakura with the shortness of it. “Already?” She asked, figuring the perverted blonde had other schemes for her tonight. Naruto would nod, answering back: “You did good tonight…  _ Plus _ , that lotion needs to set in for a couple hours, so you’re done.” With a roll of the eyes at his second statement, Sakura got back into her qipao dress and took her leave for the evening. 

 

As Naruto did his own cleaning following Sakura’s  _ lesson _ , he began to ponder future events to himself.  _ I don’t think I’ll change future events too severely— no radical changes from my timeline. But, I need to slowly, but surely, made Sakura  _ **_mine_ ** _. _ Naruto thought to himself. As he thought all that, he tried to shift through past events from his original timeline, recalling how— in a few short days, they undertook the escort mission where they met Zabuza and Haku. This, of course, meant Naruto was taking his training of Sakura on the road. 


	5. Field Trip to the Land of Waves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During their mission with Tazuna the Master Bridge-Builder to the Land of Waves, Naruto decides to sneak away with his ‘student’ for some more ‘training.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the artwork and doujins of Sunahara Wataru and Maron’s “Turning back into a kid and starting over!!!,” which has an animated version in production. Two episodes are currently out. All credit for the storyline goes to those two. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, not me.

For the first few days following Naruto’s latest  _ training _ , Sakura witnessed no noticeable change in her body. Clearly, in her mind, Naruto was full of shit, promising a bodily change— one without any illusory or transformation technique causing it. However, as they approached the day of one of their missions, Sakura noticed a tightness in her chest when she woke up one morning. As the kunoichi unbuttoned her nightwear, she noticed she petite, yet visibly bigger breastflesh on her. It wasn’t big enough to notice with her clothes on, but it was a perfect piece of evidence to show Sakura that Naruto stayed true to his word. As he said throughout his past lifetime: “that’s my ninja way.” The pink-haired kunoichi didn’t tell Naruto immediately, knowing he was bound to give her a smug, annoying  _ I told you so  _ grin. Though, with training each evening, he wouldn’t be in the dark for long. 

 

Before normal training could happen, however, Naruto and Sakura found themselves going on a rather tough mission. Of course, Naruto had no desire to let the pinkette off easily. They would have their _ fun _ , whether on a mission or not. Sakura would just have to get used to it. As the team, including Kakashi, Tazuna, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura, departed, Naruto took some time to recall the events that  _ normally _ transpired on this journey. In an effort to save the team some time, Naruto altered history just a bit, sending shadow clones after the shinobi that were set to sabotage their team. After handling that situation, the clones would disperse, with the group continuing along their way to the Land of Waves. With that problem behind them, Naruto allowed the likes of Zabuza and Haru to interact with them, as they did in the previous timeline. Letting Kakashi get hurt in their first round against Zabuza and Haru, and even  _ pretending _ the feminine-looking Haru was  _ believed _ to be a girl by Naruto at first. Even though Naruto was aware of it all, he had to admit Haru was a  _ very _ pretty boy. But, Naruto had his sights on someone else, sneaking off with poor Sakura some time prior to Kakashi’s chakra control training. In the place of those two, Kakashi would find— unknowingly— two of Naruto’s shadow clones, one of which transformed into Sakura. So, these decoys would get trained whilst Naruto  _ trains _ Sakura. 

 

“You’d better hope Kakashi-sensei doesn’t see through your tricks!” Sakura warned, suddenly recalling: “And why the hell are we doing  _ this _ while on a mission?” Naruto laughed softly at her question, flat-out ignoring her warning. “Because a guy’s desires, and our training, takes no breaks,” the ero-sensei answered back. Naruto had this kunoichi’s hands pinned against a tree, her ass facing Naruto as she stared down the trunk of this tall, sturdy tree. As Sakura expressed sounds of defeat, Naruto reached down, snaking his fingers in between her skirt, yanking off the pinkette’s panties— while leaving Sakura otherwise dressed. “Don’t worry, I’ll be gentler this time!” Naruto reassured, confirming her suspicions as to what they were doing. Following this reassurance, Naruto took a moment to take out his girth, throbbing as it hung out there, the shinobi more than ready to continue Sakura’s training. Naruto would use a single hand to lift Sakura’s skirt up a bit, to give the blonde boy a better view before the  _ true fun _ began.

 

Sakura would soon begin to feel that familiar sensation of Naruto’s thick girth spreading open her pink lips, plunging deep into that  _ rabbit hole _ . However, as promised, it was significantly less rough, Naruto taking his time with her— rather than the complete use of force he had implemented nights ago. Hushed moans would escape Sakura’s mouth with each thrust of Naruto’s hips, trying to lessen the odds that anyone would find them out here. She hoped, although the thought made her like, that any witness would assume they’re a young  _ couple _ . Not some clueless girl getting trained in all things sexual and intimate. But, regardless of who saw them, Sakura would consider a  _ nightmare  _ nonetheless. This growing side of her was  _ not _ something she wanted people to see. Still, Sakura willingly took Naruto’s  _ training _ , letting him slam his meatstick deep into her young, tender slit till the end, all with their teammates not too far away. Naruto just couldn’t help but find that fact awfully lewd, something he’ll definitely bring up with her later. 

 

With the incoming thrusts, Naruto’s hands slid along Sakura’s waist, deciding to give her a  _ physical _ — or, in more straightforward terms, check to see how her growth is coming along. When he felt her chest over her dress, the blonde shinobi smiled, able to notice the size difference. He’d grasp and pull at her breasts over the shirt, giving both parts of Sakura plenty of attention as this ero-sensei  _ trained  _ her young body. “Don’t hold it in on my account,” Naruto instructed, speaking softly to the kunoichi as his thrusts appeared to get a bit tougher. “All guys— Sasuke  _ especially _ — would love a girl that can say how their feeling, with  _ complete honesty _ ,” the shinobi informed her. Sakura, deciding to be difficult, mouthed off at him instead: “L- like anyone would  _ enjoy _ doing this with you! I’m probably the o- only girl, you’ll get— and this is just until I make Sasuke  _ mine _ .” For her tough talk, Sakura’s declaration was interrupted by escaping-moans, really painting a picture of her enjoying this romp. “Then,” Naruto began, “We’ll have to fix this side of you.” 

 

It was then time for Naruto to get  _ serious _ , slamming his girth away inside Sakura, breaking his promise to go easy on her tonight. “You numbskull! You said you’d be gentle!” The kunoichi kept her eyes to the floor, refusing to meet his gaze. Part of Sakura couldn’t help but admit this carnal pounding felt  _ good _ to her, a fact she refused to ever speak of. Naruto had a good idea about that fact already, but was eager to break her in some more before he pushed her. The shinobi wanted to make sure Sakura would be devoted to him before testing just how  _ much _ she likes it. Naruto would shrug in response to her complaints, not caring how she felt. All the blonde knew was that he wanted to tail her, and fill the kunoichi to the brim— to remind her how good that feels. Hopefully, this time with her not losing consciousness. The Shadow Clones, while their  _ real  _ counterparts  _ trained _ , were busy discussing chakra control and the art of walking up trees. Fascinating stuff, but information this time-traveller already learned once. The real Naruto was having much more  _ fun _ this time around. 

 

“Tight as you were last time, Sakura,” Naruto commented, swinging his hips with each pound away inside her. “Hard not to be when you’re  _ spreading me open _ with that inhuman thing!” Sakura whined, hiding her face, not wanting the idiot to see her reddened face. “You’ll get used to it… I’m sure Sasuke will be packing just as much. He’ll be pleased if it doesn’t cause you too much pain.” Naruto suggested, trying to ease her concerns. He’d give her ass a slap as his cock twitched whilst violating her, using a single hand to grip her by the arms— keeping them restricted as he piledrove her spread-open cunt. “Now, just enjoy this  _ practice  _ until I’m satisfied… That’s what intimacy is for, you know? Satisfying each other.” Naruto instructed, putting out another clever line. 

 

With every slam and thrust of the blonde shinobi’s adult-sized cock, Sakura would squirm, nails digging into the tree they pressed against. His girth would continue the trend of molding her pink lips around his dick, shaping her insides so that  _ eventually  _ his member would be a perfect fit. But, as Sakura moaned, she found herself returning to the same thoughts:  _ What the hell  _ **_is_ ** _ Naruto? I haven’t seen any order… genitalia… of men, but that  _ **_thing_ ** _ is way too big. So monstrous… It’s inhuman, at the very least at our age. _ All such thoughts, Naruto would find, understandable; at his younger age, the shinobi’s cock would be inches smaller. He was just fortunate that the technique he used to get to the past allowed him to bring his adult  _ size _ where it mattered. 

 

Ultimately, Sakura had the first climax in their nightly sexcapades, orgasming against Naruto’s meat-pole. Many times following that, the blonde shinobi would make grunts, releasing a series of cumshots within the pinkette’s  _ dark cavern _ , finally pulling out hours later. The clones would’ve dispersed by their conclusion, with Naruto turning around a dazed — but conscious — Sakura. “I- I  _ hope _ this taught me something,” Sakura said, trying to regain her balance. Then, suddenly, the shinobi pushed his cock into her mouth, saying: “Do some cleanup, Sakura… it’s another important part.” While  _ desiring _ to bite the idiot’s girth, she begrudgingly complied, licking and swallowing the mix of both their juices off Naruto’s cock. Afterwards, she, in a look of disgust, took the cock out of her mouth, getting back on her feet. “No more during  _ this _ mission, Naruto! It’s too risky!” Sakura said forcefully, trying to set a rule. One Naruto was fine with allowing. 

 

After a bit of cleaning up, Naruto had ventured separately back to Inari’s place after everyone had fallen asleep. In time, Sakura would do the same, a measure meant to lower suspicion over their disappearances, and keep them from being found together. After-all, Naruto wanted to ensure nobody knew of his relationship with Sakura  _ yet _ , so all of this was incredibly necessary. And, as per the discussion with Sakura, Naruto would leave her be for the remainder of their mission— only having that one, hidden rendezvous. Still, Naruto pondered the chances that  _ maybe _ their depraved acts would lead to them being caught, or  _ worse _ … Sakura getting pregnant. It’s a thought that would elude Naruto in the second half of their mission, as he focused more on the fight to protect Tazuna and his team. 


	6. Naruko Goes Shopping and Naruto’s Trick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After returning from their mission in the Land of Waves, Naruto prepares his scheme for breaking Sakura during the Chunin Exams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the artwork and doujins of Sunahara Wataru and Maron’s “Turning back into a kid and starting over!!!,” which has an animated version in production. Two episodes are currently out. All credit for the storyline goes to those two. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, not me.
> 
> And my apologies for the misnaming in the prior chapters. Haku was mistakenly called Haru, so sorry about that!

In the following days, as if reading off a script, events transpired just as they did in the  _ original _ timeline. That is, aside from some subtle awkwardness between Naruto and Sakura. Their trip, despite resulting in Haku and Zabuza’s death, went precisely as the blonde shinobi planned; if he was more certain about how time-travel worked, Naruto  _ may have  _ decided to save the duo’s lives instead. But, the jury was still out on things— whether Naruto was making an alternate timeline, causing changes to his own, and so on. It wasn’t like there was a manual for these things, after-all. Still, with these events already transpired, the blonde  _ sensei _ could do little about things now, and instead focused on how to continue their training. Once they returned to Konoha, Naruto thought to himself, recalling the upcoming Chunin Exams:  _ Well, soon enough things are going to get pretty interesting. Perhaps I can spice things up with a toy-play… Really mess with Sakura before Sasuke starts leaving the village. _ With that thought process in mind, Naruto, upon returning to the Village Hidden in the Leaves, got straight to work. 

 

Of course, getting such devices together — while  _ appearing _ to be a pre-teen — proved difficult for the ero-sensei. Most public stores or facilities were marketed for a wholesome, familial setting; Naruto had to venture to a sort of Red Light District, where all the depraved items could be conveniently found. Naruto stopped by an abandoned alleyway, planning to go into  _ Kawato Rēsu  _ ( _ Leather and Lace _ ), a sizable shop full of everything that Naruto could possibly want in his pursuit of Sakura. And, while he knew where he’d get the items, a clever disguise was required. The future Hokage was too young-looking to go in and leave with the necessary products. The staff would just evict the blonde from the premises, and other people might be made aware of Naruto’s attempt. Thankfully, though, he had just the tactic for getting in and out of there with the tools of Sakura’s destruction. Or, at the very least, the tools for breaking her resistance.  _ It’s a bit different from I usually use it _ , Naruto thought,  _ but it should be possible to do this. I just need to be careful, and visualize  _ **_it_ ** _ in the modified way. _ His plan was a certain technique— one befitting a true ero-sensei, to be specific. If all went well, the boy would be one step closer to dominating the mind and body of his pinkette. 

 

Once he made his choice for this plan, Naruto began to form a series of handseals, releasing chakra all around him.  _ Poof! _ The alleyway, darkened by the shadows, was soon filled with a slight amount of white smoke, revealing the form of Naruko— Naruto’s  _ Sexy Jutsu _ appearance. Unlike the typical  _ Sexy Jutsu _ , Naruko appeared wearing much more clothing than Naruto had originally designed for this technique. However, Naruko’s shapely body, bust, waist and curves remained the same. Naruko wore rather a rather skimpy jumpsuit—mirroring Naruto’s, showing much cleavage as the zipper rested low, as well as tightly clinging to her supple body. To make her even more indiscernible, Naruko had also transformed into a body  _ without _ Naruto’s signature whisker-like markings. “Time to put on the charm,” Naruko would finally say, testing out her temporary voice in the process. After checking herself out one last time, the transformed-shinobi made their way into the adult store. And while she remained like this, incognito, Naruko still worried that some random person would recognize her. She didn’t doubt that this form was popular with men in the village, given the reaction they have when she appears. But, for now, Naruko had some items to get. 

 

“Need help finding anything,  _ beautiful _ ?” Asked an approaching employee, flirting with Naruko as she browsed the shop. She half-smiled, not interested in whatever this guy had to offer her. Naruko had her own plaything, and wasn’t going to become someone else’s. “I’m fine, thanks cutie,” Naruko said, cringing internally, “Just looking for to get myself vibrators, dildos… maybe a nice collar.” That line alone made the employee understand what a  _ kinky freak _ this customer was, but he couldn’t much else but offer his assistance. “Well, my dear, we have an assortment of them all… how big are we thinking?” The employee asked, both teasing and flirting in the same question. Naruko thought to herself for a moment, then suddenly spoke up: “I’d prefer something small, able to be controlled from a distance  _ if  _ necessary. Something easily  _ hidden. _ ” Naruko explained, the employee pulling out a line of egg-vibrators— they came with a specific seal that connected to the vibrator. It essentially let one person activate the vibrators from an undetermined range. “As for the dildos, I’d like them as about 10-inch vibrators, and a collar that can be hidden by a headband would be great.” Naruko concludes, making her  _ definitely _ appear to be a high-class slut. And, while taken aback by this request, the helpful employee helped the blonde skank out. 

 

The employee retrieved the specified items, letting Naruko choose between a selection of items that all catered to her desires. The only more particular selection was a removable headband plate that could be personalized, allowing Naruko to put whatever she desired on it. And Naruko, oh she had plenty ideas on what to  _ call _ her new pet. With all those selections decided, Naruko went ahead to pay, approaching the counter to purchase those toys and collar. “That’ll be 60,000 yen,  _ gorgeous _ ,” the employee informed her. Naruko, however, expected this kind of situation, opting to use her  _ feminine wiles _ to save herself from the expenditure. She leaned her body against the checkout counter, using her arms to press her heaving breasts together in the jumpsuit, a seductive move to show her  _ assets _ in return for a  _ discount _ . “Oh? Isn’t there  _ anything _ you could do for me?” Naruko asked in the most alluring, yearning voice. Then, like a moth to a flame, that employee fell into her clutches, offering those items to Naruko for free, their face a deep red as they did so. After being allowed to take all of that for free, Naruko swiftly exited the store, disappearing into the street. Once finding cover, with no nearby observers, the transformation had been dropped, reverting to their form as Naruto. Only, now Naruto was holding onto those  _ lewd _ goods. 

 

Prior to Naruto’s own  _ fun _ with Sakura, however, the shinobi had to add a little trick, like the mischievous rat he was. The day after receiving these items, Naruto sent a communique to Sakura, saying:  _ Sakura, Soon enough we’ll probably to take the Chunin Exams, so I need you to come see me tonight. We won’t exactly get time to  _ **_train_ ** _ during the exams. _ Naruto was careful with that note, not wanting to key her in that the shinobi knows the future or something. It had to be  _ assumptions _ , not  _ knowing _ something. It’s very reckless for a time-traveller to talk to someone  _ about _ their actual future. Thankfully, Naruto, hopefully, wouldn’t have to worry about that. Though, regarding the letter, Sakura didn’t think too much of it— meeting Naruto as requested. “What do you plan on doing to me now, Naruto? Because there’s  _ no _ way I’ll ever let you do anything with my butt.” Sakura questioned, curious as to how Naruto planned to up the scales this time. His reply, however, would be awfully disappointing to hear: “Just some more massages, Sakura… Help you grow again.” The pinkette’s hips, waist and ass seemed to get a bit bigger since the initial massage, but the kunoichi’s breasts hadn’t changed recently. They grew, prior to the mission in the Land of Waves, but hadn’t grown since. Surely, another round of massaging would help?

 

“Time to strip,” Naruto commanded, watching Sakura sigh before peeling layer after layer of clothing. As they stood in Naruto’s bedroom, this future Hokage pulled out more of that  _ special lotion _ , soaking his hands in it as he looked over her developing body. “Quit staring and get on with it,  _ pervert _ !” Sakura exclaimed, finally laying on her chest, her small breasts pressing into the towel Naruto laid on his bed. “As you wish,” Naruto answered, bowing his head to the kunoichi. His hands firmly pressed into her ever-growing ass, gradually sliding up along Sakura’s waist and thighs, the shinobi applying great pressure to her body. His chakra-infused lotion would cause those areas, and more, to expand for her  _ training _ , all while Naruto continued a hidden agenda of his own. “Since you’re such a failure as a ninja,  _ especially _ next to Sasuke, why not be a  _ masseuse _ ? You seem to  _ decent _ at this.” Sakura stayed, blending insults with somewhat of a compliment toward the blonde boy. And, like that, Sakura continued to kill any regrets or second-thoughts the future-Hokage might have had. That said, when it finally was time to massage the front of Sakura’s body, Naruto’s grand trick was ready to be unveiled to the pinkette. 

 

As Naruto massaged the breasts, thighs and waist of his future cumdumpster, he had  _ actually  _ been applying a special  _ seal _ on poor Sakura. This peculiar seal would make itself apparent once certain conditions, but, for now, Naruto continued the massage. Firm hands gripping, squeezing, and sending unintentional waves of pleasure throughout Sakura’s body. “Geez, not so rough, Naruto!” Sakura whined, feeling an unpleasant pressure from the blonde’s grasp on her body. The shinobi only snickered at her comment, not paying her too much mind as his hands explored her body during the massage. He could’ve explained the seal, or his  _ purchased _ toys to the pinkette. He  _ could  _ have. He just elected not to do so right now, rather wanting it to be a surprise. Well, the toys would have a warning— the seal would not. Still, as Naruto finished up the massage, and sent Sakura on her way, he couldn’t help but look forward to what was to come. 


	7. Chūnin Exams, Part 1: Misery in Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Chūnin Exams arrived, and Naruto calls Sakura over to fit her with new "toys." Only when they start heading for the Chūnin Exams does Sakura realize how bad things are going to get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the artwork and doujins of Sunahara or Sahara Wataru, and Maron’s “Turning back into a kid and starting over!!!,” which has an animated version in production. Two episodes are currently out. All credit for the storyline goes to those two. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, not me.
> 
> Next chapter will likely be based on a flashback that is found in Sahara Wataru's "Konoha Donburi," and feature Sakura pledging herself to Naruto. Following that will be training her to be obedient, and making her a proper cumdumpster, as seen in all of Sunahara and Sahara Wataru's doujins.

_ What does he want? _ Thought Sakura, finding a note precariously left for her on the day of their Chūnin Exams. It was early, long before meeting up with the other teams, and being tested with information-gathering techniques. Naruto, clearly, had something depraved in mind for this pink-haired kunoichi, whom grew increasingly-nervous as she made her way to the blonde boy’s apartment.  _ His  _ **_training_ ** _ better not screw up my exam. That idiot.  _ She thought to herself, taking the trek over to her  _ ero-sensei’s _ home, biting her lip as she thought of all the horrid plans that Naruto could have in-motion for her. By the time she arrived, Naruto was fully-prepared for his schemes, having all his tools within reach, and having shadow clones lying in wait, presuming Sakura resisted his orders. It pays to be prepared, as the saying goes. He invited her in, a smug grin on his face, but he had no time for games: “The exams will start soon, so we’ll have to make this brief.” With those words, Naruto would reach to a nearby table, grabbing a few items before turning to face her, double-checking to ensure he closed the door.  _ Good, wouldn’t anyone seeing or hearing this…  _ He thought to himself. “So, Sakura, these…,” he began, showing her the items, “are a kind of  _ massager _ . Meant to  _ massage _ your erogenous zones. You’ll have to put these on, so you need to undress.” To be perfectly honest, Sakura had a slight indication as to what the blonde had meant, somewhat knowing what those egg-shaped  _ tools _ were. She  _ wanted _ to say no, but the lingering thought of—-  _ what if they will help me to win over Sasuke?  _ —- kept Sakura compliant. She removed her qipao dress and undergarments, exposing her orange-sized breasts and growing lower-body to the ero-sensei of her’s. “You’ll be  _ wearing  _ three of these,” Naruto informed her, placing one on each of her nipples and one on Sakura’s clit, forcing moans from Sakura. They possessed adhesive properties, letting them stick to her body harmlessly.

 

Only, at this point, Naruto pulled out another item— a rather phallic item, to be specific. “What the  _ fuck  _ is that?!” Sakura questioned, losing composure over the latest toy Naruto brought out. Not that she had  _ zero _ clue as to its purpose or origin. “Well, Sasuke is  _ sure _ to want to do it with you all the time when you get together, so why not get used to having a penis inside you  _ all _ the time?” Naruto proposed, the toy a near match in size to the blonde’s own. Biting her lip, she replied: “I guess it  _ does _ make a little sense.”  _ Such a sucker! _ Naruto thought to himself, surprised that Sakura could be so easy to manipulate, even if it made his plan so much easier. So easy to fool someone so blindly in-love, after-all. He would help her carefully insert the great big toy, moans and a reddening-face showing just how much Sakura enjoyed having her pussy spread open like that. And like that, Naruto clapped, her  _ outfit _ now finished, and the hidden shadow clones dispersing themselves. “Okay, all that’s left is for you to get dressed,” he instructed, watching the pinkette squirm as she got her panties, bra qipao dress back over her developing-frame. “F- fuck, Naruto… You’re so going to pay for this!” She mouthed off, limping out his apartment as the blonde smiled mischievously at her as he followed. As the duo walked, they passed by, and said hello, to the other teams in their village, with Sakura staring daggers at one Ino Yamanaka. The same Ino that Sakura fought with over Sasuke. When they finally grouped up with Sasuke, Sakura moved forward to greet him, smiling as she spoke: “Hey Sas-  _ Ah! _ ” As Sasuke looked at her in confusion, Naruto grinned, the tools seeming to work just fine. He had activated the seal that controlled those toys by infusing chakra into his hand, the sudden surge of  _ massages _ forcing a reaction from Sakura. The pinkette covered her mouth, her flushed face letting Naruto know the vibrators and dildo were still active.   

 

As she did with Ino, Sakura faced the blonde boy with contempt, knowing he was responsible for this. “Geez, Sakura, you don’t look so good… Sure you’re going to be okay for the exams?” Naruto commented, referring to her red face coyly. “Y- yes, idi- _Ah!_ I’ll be fiiiiiine!” Sakura answered back, finding it hard to control her moans when needing to talk. Sasuke, never really focused on anything sexual, didn’t understand what was happening. He just focused on the possible threats before them— Rock Lee and Gaara of the Sand. They appeared to be more important than whatever nonsense was happening to Sakura. Naruto, however, had his attention fixated on Sakura and her reactions to the teasings. _I’ll kill him. Kill him. Kill him. I swear, that idiot’s dead._ Sakura thought to herself, getting exceedingly pissed at Naruto’s wordless taunting. In a matter of minutes, they would be brought together in a classroom, tested by a Special Jōnin by the name of Ibiki Morino. The interrogation and torture expert gave them questions only a Chūnin would know, wanting them to cheat to prove they can gather information when necessary. As the future hokage pretended to know nothing, he watched Sakura, who had been stifling moans to avoid any detection. _She’s holding it in so far. But, that isn’t very_ ** _fun_** _, now is it? Let’s make things interesting again!_ Naruto thought to himself, placing some more chakra into his hand to activate that seal once more. “ _Ahn!_ I mean- _Fuck!_ Sorry everyone.” Sakura moaned out. Naruito’s actions caused those small egg-shaped vibrators, and that hard, phallic penetration to stir things up at a faster rate. The vibrations on Sakura’s erogenous zones grew more intense, whilst the vibrating dildo stirred Sakura’s insides like a throbbing cock being slammed away inside of her. Sakura was getting tortured with pleasure in a very public place, with fellow shinobi from Konoha and Suna, the Hidden Sand Village, there to see it. Hearing such moans had definitely drew blushes and nervous reactions from the older, and more sexually-mature, boys and girls around her. And, while nobody said anything, Sakura felt mortified as she clenched her teeth against her lip, desperate to not cry out in pleasure again. _What is wrong with_ ** _him_** _? What is wrong with_ ** _me_** _? I’ve got to calm myself down._ Sakura thought to herself. Unfortunately, Naruto didn’t let up with the sexual torture. 

 

Minutes following the outburst, Sakura had felt herself approaching an orgasm, thinking she was going to be given some relief. Only, that moment failed to arrive  _ at all _ . It was like her body  _ felt _ the urge, but her ability to climax was shut down. So, as she tried her best to work on this exam, she was experiencing never-ending agony, as her pussy ached, and sensitives stood erect at attention, wanting sweet relief. Sakura panicked internally.  _ This asshole… He did this, I know it. But,  _ **_when_ ** _? ...If I have to keep dealing with this, I feel like I might go crazy. Worse, my pussy might be molded to the shape of  _ **_this_ ** _ —  _ **_his_ ** _ dick. _ Those thoughts and more flooded Sakura’s head, burying her face in the written exam’s paper. Naruto merely rested his head on his elbow and watched with a look of delight on his face. The plan for the exams was to try and break her mind, get her to go to him for sex, and be  _ desperate _ for attention. If that were to happen, he could get her to do anything he desired.  _ Judging by how she looks right now, perhaps I’ll take her aside once we enter the Forest of Death… See if I can have some hands-on fun before our team gets attacked. _ Naruto thought to himself, continuing to pretend he didn’t know what was going on — both with Sakura and the written-exam. The pretending, however, didn’t last too much longer, as the written exam had soon came to an end. Ibiki did the same thing as in Naruto’s timeline, admitting the purpose of this exam, and passing Naruto’s team — among several others. With that news, Naruto and Sasuke prepared themselves for the second exam, while Sakura experienced the unending misery of pleasure, with no hope for a climax. At least, not until Naruto allows it. 


	8. Chūnin Exams, Part 2: Breaking Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the second stage of the Chūnin exams, and Team 7 finds themselves in the Forest of Death. Things become too much for our poor Sakura, and she finds herself running out of options.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the artwork and doujins of Sunahara Wataru and Maron’s “Turning back into a kid and starting over!!!,” which has an animated version in production. Two episodes are currently out. All credit for the storyline goes to those two. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, not me.
> 
> Upcoming chapters may involve other female targets for Naruto.

During, and following, the  Chūnin exams, Sakura’s training had been reaching it’s most perilous point to date, as Naruto’s scheme had seemed to reach a critical point. Throughout that length of time, tiny vibratiors targeted the pinkette’s nipples and clitoris, the sensation against them causing the kunoichi’s erogenous zones to stiffen in excitement. She also had a vibrating dildo placed in her slit, the nearly foot-long girth striking repeatedly at Sakura’s insides. It would mimic the throbbing, size, and power of Naruto’s own, spreading open the pinkette’s hole, Naruto hoping it would make her cunt a perfect fit for his cock. It was all made worse by the sheer fact that Sakura, by Naruto’s design, had a special seal placed on her body— preventing any sort of orgasm when the girl reached peak levels of pleasure. The seal functioned, in that way, similar  to a cock-cage for a boy; her body would be teased, but no form of release was possible. Now, as her body ached for a release that would never come, Sakura tried to fight it, to hold herself back— she knew what it would mean if she submitted because of the pleasure. She wished to avoid it. Naruto, while not the smartest shinobi in the world, could foresee such circumstances. He knew Sakura wouldn’t crash so easily due to the curse of pleasure, and so he resigned to ramping things up a bit more as the Second Stage of the Chūnin exams began, the passing teams heading over to the Forest of Death.  _ This is going to be tough… Fighting with those things on, and inside me? I can barely talk, let alone fight like this! _ Sakura thought, finding it difficult to formulate a way for her to effectively do combat right now. As they stood outside the Forest of Death, Sasuke spoke to her commandingly, saying: “I don’t know  _ what’s _ been going on with you, Sakura, but cut the crap. Don’t need you  _ and _ that  _ idiot _ holding us back.” The pinkette’s face turned even deeper red at Sasuke’s comments, nodding as she kept her lips covered defensively. She wished she could explain herself, to make sure Sasuke didn’t think less of her; she just wasn’t sure how to safely do so while those toys were pulsating against her sensitive zones. 

 

In what appeared to be no time at all, the applicants were introduced to proctor Anko Mitarashi, signed waivers over their  _ possible _ death during this part of the Chūnin exam, and were being readied to enter the Forest of Death. Of course, with those toys screwing with Sakura’s body and ability to focus, the pinkette couldn’t sign her name too easily. Each thrust of the dildo, and shockwave of pleasure to Sakura’s body, would leave her body swaying, unable to write very straight. Nevertheless, she managed to get it done, eventually being seen with the rest of her squad as they received the Heaven scroll.  _ I imagine that I’ll have to alter some of history for this timeline, regarding this stage of the Chūnin exams. But, I suppose it won’t hurt, if I’m getting what I want out of all of this. _ Naruto postulated, looking over to Sakura as she seemed to writhe and squirm in agony. Well, agony and pleasure. Soon enough, the blonde boy ventured into the Forest of Death with his squad, and his peers from Konoha — and beyond. Travelling by leaping tree branches proved diastrous for poor Sakura, as each landing seemed to push that dildo more intensely against the entrance of her womb, making this torture much worse on the pinkette.  _ Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. This is total hell. But, it’s for you, Sasuke. It’s for you.  _ She thought to herself, soft moans escaping her lips with each landing. Luckily, it seemed that Sasuke wasn’t aware of those sounds. Naruto, on the other hand, kept close to her, so he could hear those moans with no problem. Well, that and so the blonde could activate that seal on his hand once more, empowering those toys even more than they already were. As it happened, Sakura could feel her self-control pushed to it’s limits, finding it a major challenge to contain herself. All of that unending pleasure, a lack of the ability to orgasm, and doing so when  _ anyone _ could hear her moans— it was all too much for the pinkette. With a hateful resolve to end these games, Sakura suddenly stopped, holding her head down as she clenched her fist.  _ Fuck it. I can’t handle this anymore…  _ She thought to herself, feeling a sense of defeat as she admitted to herself that this wasn’t a winnable scenario. 

 

“What’s wrong, Sakura? Have you something you  _ want _ to say?” Naruto asked her, perched on an adjacent tree-branch. She bit her lip, blood dripping down her chin as she desperately fought the words and pleasure trapped within her mouth.  _ You know  _ **_damn_ ** _ well what’s wrong, asshole _ . She thought to herself, frustrated with Naruto. Still, moments after his question, Sakura nervously replied, her voice hushed: “You  _ know  _ what I want. I  _ want _ you to  _ fuck _ me.” And, while Naruto did hear her, he pretended that he didn’t. He desired to mess with her a bit, wanting to tease and torture the pinkette a bit. “I’m sorry, what was that? I didn’t quite hear you.” Those words just made Sakura angrier, knowing the blockhead was joking around with her. However, she still said it again, louder this time around. “I  _ said _ , I want you to  _ fuck  _ me.” Again, Naruto played the fool, pretending he still couldn’t hear the kunoichi all too well. “Sorry, go again?” The shinobi told her, this time pushing the kunoichi to a great level of aggression, moving to shout: “I said I want you to fuck  _ me _ , asshole!” Smiling, the pleased ero-sensei created shadow clones, grabbed Sakura, and ran off with her over his shoulders. Like in the Land of Waves, the clones took the form of the teacher and student, being sent off to stay with Sasuke. When finished finding a quiet place for themselves, Naruto put the kunoichi down, standing over her as her back laid against a tree trunk.  _ I’ve got just the line in mind.  _ He thought to himself. “Sakura, your sensei is glad to help you, but he’d feel kind of bad to do this, with you loving Sasuke and everything. Though, I could allow it, in some conditions.” Naruto began to say, feeding her such hypocritical lines after all the times he touched and screwed her. She rolled her eyes at these words, but got a little curious as to what the  _ conditions _ were, finding it very suspicious.  _ What exactly is this idiot planning? What kind of intentions does he have? _ She thought to herself. 

 

“Okay,” she began, “what  _ are _ those conditions?” Sakura’s words pleased Naruto, glad to see her open to this  _ compromise _ he planned. Really, it was just a means to get her to pledge herself to him. Verbally. Right before he took her, right here in the Forest of Death. “You need to be willing to be my  _ slut _ , Sakura… Simple as that. My whore, my bitch, a dumpster for me to fill with cum… A cumdumpster, if you will. Swear loyalty to me, and I’ll do as you asked. A fair deal, considering you’ll still be using this training to get Sasuke.” Naruto’s words tried to make it sound almost as a means of training, to help Sakura reach her goal. However, anyone with mild intelligence could tell that this was just Naruto trying to make Sakura his slut. Even Sakura knew that much. Only problem for now, was the sheer fact that Sakura didn’t have much choice. She didn’t know anyone else enough to ask for this, and she couldn’t be sure those other persons could undo whatever Naruto did to her. An unfair situation for the pinkette. “If you agree, show me how you  _ beg _ like a good slut,” Naruto said quite simply, wanting Sakura to start acting like a good cocksleeve. For both their sakes. She’d raise her fist as if to fight Naruto’s urgings, but stop mid-way, understanding the futility of her current situation. Facing the desperation head-on, the pinkette showcased her crumbling resistance as she stripped.

 

With a nervous glance, she stared down Naruto, her back against the tree, her full-body on display as she stood there covered in toys. The blonde grinned, slowly removing each toy, starting with the egg-shaped vibrators. As they were pulled off her, the adhesive-properties set a shockwave of pleasure throughout Sakura’s body, erect clit and nipples shaking as the toys were removed. Her excitement died down a bit, but the situation seemed to keep her aroused; or, it was possible Naruto’s hidden seal on Sakura kept her arousal at it’s highest peak. Though, before Naruto gave her what she wanted, he reached down, slowly removing the vibrating dildo that rested in her slit. Like before, Sakura moaned and writhed in this teasingly-slow removal of the toys, her cunt aching as it gaped from the torturously-long penetration. “There, now we’re good to go,” Naruto said, undressing himself as he looked her over, waiting for her to do as she was told. With a gulp, she would reach down to her slit, fingers along the lips of her pussy, looking like she hated to be saying this. “Pl- please, N- Naruto, stuff your great big d- dick into your sl- slut’s aching pussy!” She exclaimed angrily, trying to hide the fact that she  _ actually _ wanted it. All of that teasing was Naruto’s way of destroying the wall that closed off Sakura from being a real slut, forcing her to confront the possibility, and be open to that inner-truth. And, with that begging, Naruto had no choice but to sink his throbbing cock into her aching, gaped-pussy. Having that dildo inside her for so long led to them being a nearly perfect fit, but Naruto knew that wouldn’t last. Her slit’s lips would close sooner or later, following their little scene in the Forest of Death. For now, that girth of Naruto’s slammed against her depths, with greater force and speed with each slam. With that first hit against her womb’s entrance, it seemed that Sakura’s seal had broke, the pinkette reaching a powerful orgasm. Despite that, Naruto didn’t stop just yet. The blonde’s hands had separated after that orgasm, as one went to a breast, and the other Sakura’s mouth, pushing fingers between her lips to keep her quiet.  _ Such a good little slut… You’re coming along great, Sakura. _ Naruto thought to himself.

 

Naruto’s nine-inch cock twitched inside her developing-body, loud moans muffled by Naruto’s fingers as the kunoichi got pinned to the tree trunk.  _ Oh, fuck! Am I really a slut? Was I meant to be his cumdumpster? I want to- I want to say no, but this feels so good! Why does it feel so good? _ Sakura thought to herself, still conflicted in her emotions. The only thing she knew for sure was that this felt great, but it  _ wasn’t _ love. She knew that much. She just seemed to crave being Naruto’s whore, feeling his tremendous cock ravaging her pussy and filling it to it’s limit with cum. As electricity seemed to traverse through her body, every sense being hit by waves of pleasure, Sakura felt yet another orgasm hit her. “You can fall in  _ love _ with Sasuke all you want, Sakura… But, you’ll always be solely  _ my  _ slut,” Naruto informed her, reaching a strong climax of his own. That sticky, thick cum would fill her up inside, as Sakura seemed to completely forget where she was, too drawn into the pleasurable experience before her.  _ Right, Sasuke. I love Sasuke. I  _ **_love_ ** _ Sasuke. I can still serve Naruto, learn from him, and get Sasuke! _ Sakura justified in her thoughts, trying to make  _ herself _ believe everything would go her way. Sasuke would be her’s, and she could stay as Naruto’s slut, no problem whatsoever. The future hokage grunted with each thrust, not giving the pinkette a moment of rest as he continued to plow her as requested. Only, at a certain point, he stopped, removing his fingers from Sakura’s mouth as he spoke again: “So, what is Sakura?”

  
With little to no resistance, seemingly from the heat of the moment, Sakura let out a quick response: “Naruto’s cumdumpster! Naruto’s slutty, cumdumpster!” The immediate response of that only Naruto smirk with delight, believing he broke down Sakura, finally. If she was pushed to her limit like this, readily admitting to him  _ what _ she was, then Naruto felt that he had won. He had gotten what he wanted, but was only half-way complete. Making a cumdumpster out of Sakura was half the battle; he now had to make her possess a perfect body, and continue using her as his cumdumpster for the rest of history. Like this, Naruto kept slamming his cock and filling the inside of Sakura’s needy pussy, making sure to give it plenty of attention as he ravaged her slutty body. A distance away, the events that originally transpired in Naruto’s original timeline were occurring, albeit with the clones holding off attackers and snagging the required Earth seal while Sasuke was unconscious. And as Naruto continued pounding mercilessly into his new slut, he wondered to himself whether anybody witnessed their act, and whether people would begin to spread rumours of their deviancy. 


	9. Chūnin Exams, Part 3: Great Escape and Old Partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a bit of conflict, Naruto and Sakura make their way to the tower with a comatose Sasuke. Later, Naruto goes to determine if an old friend of his came back with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the artwork and doujins of Sunahara Wataru and Maron’s “Turning back into a kid and starting over!!!,” which has an animated version in production. Two episodes are currently out. All credit for the storyline goes to those two. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, not me.
> 
> No smut in this chapter, unfortunately. Decided to devote this chapter to the withdrawal from the Forest of Death. Plenty of smut next time.

The shell of the formerly-proud kunoichi sat, her back against a tree, as her new  _ owner _ stood infront of her. Naruto Uzumaki had gotten himself dressed after violating Sakura in both body and soul, making her submit to his will in a lasting way.  _ This is good, but the girl is only just starting to grasp her place as my slut. I’ll have to be a good  _ **_sensei_ ** _ , won’t I? _ He mused internally, looking at her jizz-covered, naked body— the blonde’s juices still oozed out of her slit, her face contorted into a look of pleasure. She’d certainly came far from the prudish pinkette to a willing-slut, seemably more interested in personal pleasure than anything else. After taking some time to admire his handiwork, namely her developing-body, the future hokage clapped his hands infront of her eyes, the stimulus knocking her back into consciousness. “Time to go, Sakura! Your future husband’s waiting for us!” Naruto exclaimed, tossing her dress and undergarments at the kunoichi, desiring for them to get a move on. They couldn’t stay in the Forest of Death forever, after-all. It  _ could _ be a very hazardous area to get lost in. 

 

_ Oh, god, what did I do? It felt  _ **_great_ ** _ , but the things I did- and said! So embarrassing. But, maybe I had a point? I can just use that idiot like a dildo, and still go on to Sasuke! Yeah! That moron wouldn’t care, or need to know. I’ll just keep  _ **_pretending_ ** _ I want to be a slut to his  _ **_magnificent_ ** _ cock.  _ Sakura thought, internally trying to convince herself that this— all of  _ this _ was different from what Naruto saw. To her initial understanding, she was just going to use blonde shinobi, even if, deep down, she  _ wanted _ it on a carnal level. After providing this internal justification for being Naruto’s slut and getting redressed, Sakura stood next to the future hokage with a smile. “Time to go back to my  _ true love _ !” The kunoichi exclaimed, raising her fist into the air before the two went off, leaping tree branch to tree branch, their mess of bodily fluids and sex toys lying where they previously were. 

 

_ So, if I recall, Sasuke should be passed out right now from that Curse Seal from Orochimaru? Works out well, so he won’t discover us taking the place of my Shadow Clones. But, I think I might alter history again… _ Naruto thought to himself, making leap after leap as the duo made their way to Sasuke’s location. The clones could smell the stench of sex coming from the slut and  _ sensei _ , smirking as they dispersed infront of Naruto and Sakura. Looking around, Naruto went to Sasuke before gesturing Sakura to approach him. “Don’t ask, but that’s some kind of curse seal. Keep an eye on Sasuke for me.” Naruto explained, but by the time Sakura tried to ask  _ how _ he knew, the blonde boy was gone. And, it seemed, so was the Heaven Scroll they received at the beginning of this exam. To make matters even worse, moments later Sakura would find herself defending Sasuke all on her own. 

 

In the meanwhile, Naruto went after the team that  _ originally _ had the Earth scroll they needed— a team led by a shinobi named Oboro.  _ Okay, this trickster should be around here somewhere… Unfortunately for him, though, I’m not in the mood for games.  _ Naruto postulated, tossing his Heaven scroll into the air, really putting his bait out there. His plan was to lure Oboro into confronting the blonde boy, and take him out by exploiting Naruto’s knowledge of the shinobi’s tactics. So, as Oboro used his Haze Clone technique to try and distract Naruto, the future hokage merely reached down, knowing how this tactic would end, and pulled Oboro’s true body from the ground. With his foot to Oboro’s neck, Naruto smiled to the fellow genin, looking to ask  _ politely _ : “Give  _ me _ your Earth Scroll.” 

 

“Or what?” Oboro asked, Naruto responding by pushing his foot down, further applying pressure on their neck. Even then, the blonde shinobi remained smiling; he didn’t want to kill anyone, but he was in no mood to play around. With a gulp, Oboro would reach to his side, pull out the Earth scroll, and drop it on the ground next to him. “Thank you,” Naruto said, a warm grin on his face as he curb-stomped the enemy shinobi. Not enough to kill, no-no. The boy was just  _ sleeping _ , is all. With this, Naruto would retrieve that scroll and head back to his new slut, eager to see how she was doing. 

 

“Such a drag!” A familiar voice could be heard.  _ Is that? Oh, shit. _ Naruto thought, recalling an event that happened while him and Sasuke were passed out in the original timeline. Sakura said that a team of Sound Village shinobi attacked them, but Team 10 came to the rescue. And, as luck would have it, that was the case again this time. As Naruto approached, he could see Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Chōji Akimichi fighting in defense of Sakura and Sasuke. Naruto did his best to help them protect his teammates, utilizing Shadow Clones to swarm and run off the members of Team Dosu (the Sound village shinobi). 

 

“Thanks for saving Sakura and Sasuke, guys!” Naruto exclaimed, praising the members of Team 10 for the assist. Ino, of course, played it off as something else entirely, unable to say anything suggesting she helped for  _ Sakura _ , her former best-friend. “Let’s just be clear, I  _ only _ helped to save my future-boyfriend!” Ino whined, Shikamaru rolling his eyes in disbelief. He knew Ino really did this for her old friend; Chōji, meanwhile, was too busy snacking to say anything. Sakura seemed to hiss and snarl at Ino’s words, confident that Sasuke would never be with that blonde bitch. Naruto was grateful to all of them, regardless of the reasoning. 

 

After waving them off, Naruto went to regroup with Sakura, pulling her in close, saying: “It’s time to go. We have what we need.” The future-hokage put Sasuke’s arm over his shoulder, carrying his unconscious squadmate as the trio moved to the tower at the other end of the Forest of Death. They were finally done in there, and would be able to move onto the next stage of the Chūnin exams.  _ Mm. Soon, the training starts again, but I should probably look into other possible sluts. Perhaps uniting the former best-friends under the same cause? A very noble deed, I like to think. _ Naruto thought, thinking of the future. 

 

After arriving at the tower, Naruto utilized both scrolls to summon a Chūnin to escort them out of the area.  _ Sasuke’s only starting a hazardous life, so I shouldn’t get too concerned. Things will work out, and I’ll have plenty of time to do what I wish. _ He thought to himself, a sudden thought returning to the boy, causing Naruto to smile with delight. He’d been so busy, he didn’t think to check on  _ someone _ very important. But, that would have to wait till he was alone, the future hokage looking to Sakura as they arrived outside the Forest of Death. “Go with Sasuke while he gets checked out, I’ll come for you later,” Naruto instructed, the pinkette already planning to do so. 

_ Let’s reconnect. _ Naruto thought to himself. The blonde shinobi made his way to Hokage Rock, a monument forged into a mountain overlooking the Village Hidden in the Leaves, featuring the faces of the four Hokage. In the future, Naruto’s face would be up there, shown as the Seventh Hokage after Tsunade Senju and Kakashi Hatake became the Fifth and Sixth Hokage, respectively. The boy stood atop the Fourth Hokage, Naruto’s father, head, closing his eyes tightly to submerge within his psyche. 

 

When he opened his eyes, he felt himself standing in a shallow pool, a large jail cell standing before him, and an old friend standing next to him. “Hey,  _ Kurama _ ,” Naruto said to the tailed beast before him, the Nine-Tailed Fox seeming to smile a bit. The mass of limitless chakra before Naruto was lost for words a bit, still unable to ponder what was truly happening. “They call  _ us _ beasts, and look at you, Naruto,” Kurama said, showing a bit of sass to the jinchūriki it was sealed within. With a mischievous look on his face, Naruto nodded, as if acknowledging the kind of person he was becoming. He had no desire to deny those words, as he felt good becoming quite beast-like, as far as sex was concerned. 

 

“Do you remember who we  _ were _ ?” Naruto asked, finally wanting to determine what exactly the Kyūbi remembered. The tailed-beast should’ve got their consciousness sent back with Naruto, but who knows what could’ve happened. “We… bonded. You, you achieved your dream of becoming  _ Hokage _ . I wasn’t paying attention too much after that. Things got dull.” Kurama explained, being blunt with Naruto. In a world of peace, tailed beasts were rather useless, especially if you’re the village leader. Still, Naruto was glad that Kurama got sent along with him. “I see. Good to know. I’m going to re-release the seal, then. So we’ll be able to work together again, as repeating all this history will be easier with us as a team.” Naruto explained.

  
After those words, Naruto was true to his word, releasing the seal that caged the Nine-Tailed Fox’s influence, allowing the partnership to resume. It would take practice to re-sync as they had in the past (or, technically, future), but they could take on upcoming challenges better now. And, Naruto, now that he knows he can use this  _ power-up _ , could really have a bit of fun using Kyūbi’s chakra for less combat-related reasons. With this complete, the jinchūriki made his way over to Sakura and Sasuke, pulling the pinkette aside so Sasuke could rest. 


	10. Chūnin Exams Intermission: Tight Fitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto decides to use their downtime, while Sasuke's recuperating, to continue molding Sakura's body into the ultimate, slutty frame, and start utilizing one of Sakura's underused assets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the artwork and doujins of Sunahara Wataru and Maron’s “Turning back into a kid and starting over!!!,” which has an animated version in production. Two episodes are currently out. All credit for the storyline goes to those two. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, not me.
> 
> This chapter, and the next few possibly, will include Anal and Anal Training.

The future hokage had carefully escorted his precious, new slut to an unused hospital room, dimming the lights so any passerbys would still believe it to be empty. To be extra safe, he locked the door behind them, leaving the sensei and pupil to their lonesome. Naruto would grin as he approached her, a hand gripping the pinkette by her chin as he looked her over. “You did well in the Forest of Death, Sakura… But, your training has only just begun. Acknowledging yourself as a slut was a terrific move, though.” 

 

“What else  _ do _ I need to do?” Sakura asked, cocking a brow. She didn’t know if he was just desiring to get intimate with her again, molding her body more through massages, or both. Either way, right now Sakura was all his. The blonde boy seemed to grin, moving his hand down and along her qipao dress. “We’re going to continue refining your body, but also talking about your wardrobe,” Naruto explained, a sigh escaping Sakura’s lips.  _ This’ll be great… What sort of slutty outfit is he after? _ Sakura thought to herself. 

 

“We’ll get to all of it, but let’s get you undressed first,” Naruto informed her, giving the pinkette a hand with removing her dress and undergarments. Her body didn’t look too different from the last time he saw it, but she had seemed to lose that aroma of sex that was on her. Must’ve bathed after leaving the Forest of Death; if she didn’t, some nurses probably would’ve noticed it. Or some perverts, at the very least. And, as it happens, Naruto did manage to stop by his apartment on the way back from the Hokage Rock, grabbing that massage-lotion that helped Sakura thus far. 

 

Naruto had soon put that special lotion all over his hands, then pressing onto the kunoichi’s nude chest, massaging the ample breasts to Sakura’s delight. She was growing more open to the pleasure, and was willing to hide the delight she received from his touch. “ _ Ahn! _ Not so rough!” She called out, her nipples soon erect as electricity seemed to flow throughout her body. Of course, her whines and moans only reinforced Naruto’s need to apply more pressure and knead into those nipples and breasts. Though, Naruto felt the need to add: “Don’t worry, we’re just getting started!” 

 

_ Man, look at how the strongest will got broken! Sakura’s mewling like a thirsty kitten, moaning outward in pleasure— rather than bottling it all up like before. She’s coming along nicely. Meaning I’ll soon need that second plaything to break, and make my slut. _ Naruto thought to himself, his hands reaching down Sakura’s thigh and around her crotch. He wasn’t  _ massaging _ her inner walls, but he  _ massaged _ them with a few fingers. Exploring the inside of her slit, and spreading open her formerly-gaping cunt, Naruto was having a field day. 

 

_ Fuck! A  _ **_massage_ ** _ , my ass! God, why does this feel so good? _ Sakura thought, moaning out, with panting here and there. She could feel her pussy ache and moisten even before the fingering, getting off on all this sensual touching, still showing no sign of silencing herself. She was giving into all this pleasure, as if keeping up the role of Naruto’s slut. If that wasn’t enough, Naruto soon began stroking her clit, making sure it was nice and hard as Sakura laid on her back, squirming on the previously-empty hospital bed in this dimly-lit room. 

As Naruto admired her look of ecstasy, his desire to tease the pinkette satisfied for now, the blonde shinobi decided to give her a break, turning her over after finishing the first half of the massage.  _ Now, to target my  _ **_second_ ** _ favorite spot. _ Naruto thought to himself, looking down to the kunoichi’s ass. It was slightly larger than  _ before _ he started reshaping Sakura’s body, but not the size that the future hokage was after. So, of course Naruto was going to help her enlarge that part of herself — under the guise of it being what Sasuke likes, surely. 

 

“And, certainly  _ this _ needs to be helped… Sasuke does like them big,” Naruto said, spanking Sakura’s ass as he mentioned her rear. The spank produced a yelp, which turned into a moan, as Naruto begun exerting great pressure while massaging the pinkette’s ass. As he thought about it quite a bit, an idea would soon form in his twisted head. “Though, as my personal cumdumpster, and lover of Sasuke, I think we should work on your  _ other _ hole next,” Naruto explained, suddenly sticking a finger into Sakura’s asshole, fingering the tight hole. 

 

Sakura, to be expected, was livid about the penetration, not desiring to do anal sex of any kind; in her mind, it would hurt too much. “I love Sasuke, but I don’t know, Naruto…,” Sakura admitted with pained moans, currently on the fence regarding the idea. The blonde boy understood, but was not one for patience at the moment. If he tried to do things her way, training that tight asshole of her would take forever. So, Naruto hatched a little scheme. “How about I just finger it? Help you get used to it?” Naruto asked, suggesting to Sakura that he wouldn’t do any large penetrations. 

 

“Well… I guess that’s fine,” Sakura replied, hesitant in her decision to allow it.  _ I’ve got a bad feeling about this.  _ She thought to herself, knowing what Naruto was like. True to her perception of him, Naruto had a trick up his sleeve, stealthily undressing from behind the kunoichi, allowing his sizable girth to present itself.  _ Let’s have a great, big fun time! _ He thought to himself, removing his finger so his hands could grip Sakura’s ass-cheeks. Instinctively, feeling this, Sakura tried to push her body up,  _ knowing _ what Naruto was planning to do to her, fearing what that would bring. 

 

Only, she didn’t move away in time, the tip of the blonde’s cock slowly pressing into her tight, tight asshole, hugging tightly on Naruto’s girth.  _ Holy fuck! This… asshole! _ Sakura shouted internally, biting harshly on her lip; if she didn’t, the pained screams would likely draw attention to them. “I… fucking… hate you,” Sakura groaned out, the future hokage slowly moving his hips to dry-grind his meat-pole inside her tightness. Naruto could only smile as his hands gripped her ass, feeling a bit slippery due to the lotion he’d been using on her. 

 

“Oh, don’t be like that! You’re my  _ slut _ , aren’t you? You’ll grow to  _ love _ being stuffed in all holes, by my  _ thick _ ,  _ meaty _ ,  _ cock _ .” Naruto stated, giving her ass a nice slap, her inner-walls vibrating against the blonde’s dick. He couldn’t thrust fast due to the tightness, but the tip of his cock slammed roughly against the depths of her asshole. She didn’t show immediate signs of enjoying this, but Naruto knew Sakura would grow to love it. After-all, Sakura climaxed as soon as Naruto’s cock violated her virgin asshole, so she clearly liked it on some level. 

His thrusting, slamming girth inside Sakura only made the pinkette feel as though her tight hole was being torn open. She was sure that Naruto was only getting started, and her asshole might eventually be molded to the shape of his cock; though, it didn’t make this hurt any less right now. With groans of pain she felt her body tremble, squirming in a desperate attempt to escape Naruto’s hold on her. She wanted this painful experience to end, to wake up from this nightmare as Naruto continued his violation of her asshole. “It hurts now, but you can  _ take  _ it!” He exclaimed, controlling his volume as he pounded away inside her. 

 

While she attempted to get away from him, the kunoichi’s tight hole only seemed to cling onto his cock, perhaps proving she  _ didn’t _ want it to end. “It seems like you want to stop… But, then, why does it look like you’re not releasing my meaty cock?” Naruto suggested, looking to her rear as he provided a few more spanks, making a nice rhythm. As her pained groans continued to escape her lips, Sakura started to voice her disapproval, denying that she  _ might _ actually want this. “I  _ am _ a slut for your dick, Naruto… But, I don’t want something  _ this _ big slamming inside my ass,” Sakura whined, soft moans of pleasure escaping. It seemed the pain of the intrusion had started morphing into sounds of pleasure. 

  
Naruto, minutes later, opted to give the slut a bit of a break, finishing inside her tight asshole with a  _ grand slam _ . As his balls tightened and cock twitched, hot, thick cum spewed inside Sakura, filling that tight hole to the brim. Sakura moaned and panted in response to the drop in pain, no longer having a big girth pounding the inside of her asshole. And, soon, that girth of his was pulled out her, Sakura’s tight hole unwilling to release it however. So, after dragging out his cock, Naruto watched his cum flow out of her asshole, thinking ahead as he looked forward to continue her training. After cleaning up the hospital room, or sneaking out unseen— either would work. 


	11. Chūnin Exams Intermission, Part 2: Double Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto sends Sakura home after popping her anal-virginity, with instructions for some solo, anal training. Later, Naruto spends the last evening before the next stage of the Chūnin Exams to determine how much Sakura can handle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the artwork and doujins of Sunahara Wataru and Maron’s “Turning back into a kid and starting over!!!,” which has an animated version in production. Two episodes are currently out. All credit for the storyline goes to those two. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, not me.
> 
> Next chapter with either be based on the next phase of the Chūnin Exams, or Time-Skipping to around the time of Sasuke going rogue. 
> 
> Released these chapters as I've had the time today, will do the same frequency on days I'm similarly able to. But, I'll try to have a chapter out at least every 2-3 days. Hopefully sooner.

Hours following their escape from the hospital, Sakura’s asshole remained aching from the deep, thick penetration from earlier. If Naruto had any say in the matter, that pay would be pretty constant until Sakura got used to doing anal sex. But, as it turns out, Sakura is still quite the amateur with it, so she’ll need quite a bit of training before it comes natural to her. Fortunately, they had one more day to relax before the first round of combat for the Chūnin exams, so Naruto planned to use this time to the fullest. And, that meant, unfortunately for Sakura, that their training would be continuing. 

 

In preparation for their fun the next evening, Naruto sent a list of instructions to the pinkette, along with some necessary tools to help her out. She checked out this list when she had gotten home, sighing as she eyed the details and directions laid out for her.  _ I could always lie and say I did these things… Not like he’d know. Unless… He’s going to do that again. If it’s the case, then I think it’ll probably be in my best interest to follow along. Unfortunately. _ Sakura thought to herself, pulling out a few of the toys as she re-examined the initial directions. 

 

Following those directions, Sakura proceeded to undress for the second time today, only this time being all by her lonesome. No Naruto around. As the idiot requested, she lay on her bed, naked, and started to -- hesitantly -- finger her asshole, her own fingers digging into her tight asshole. She had to bite her lip to hold in feelings of pain, somewhat feeling a sliver of pleasure, not that she’d  _ ever _ admit to that. Still, she kept fingering herself, pushing a finger deeper and deeper inside her tight anus.  _ Not terrible so far. ...But, I just jinxed myself, didn’t I? _ She thought, taking another look at the instructions, gulping loudly. 

 

The next command told her to take a  _ familiar-looking _ dildo, which Naruto left in her room, and put it inside her tight, slutty asshole. She could tell immediately that it was the same one Naruto stuffed in her on the first day of the Chūnin exams, so she was incredibly worried about what that could do if it went in her ass. Despite those concerns, Sakura was sure that  _ whatever _ Naruto had planned for her would be much worse. So, in that way, she justified slamming that huge, faux cock deep into her asshole, little by little. As directed, the slut rode the faux cock, as it sat on the bed, feeling it slowly pound deep within her as Sakura’s body shook and she groaned in pain. 

 

But, again, there was that lingering, pleasing sensation to it all, as Sakura inexplicably found pleasure from that deep, long penetration.  _ It’s so goddamn big, and my body feels so tight! So… why does this feel kind of nice? _ Sakura thought to herself, befuddled by these sensations of pleasure despite the overwhelming size of the insertion. She called herself a  _ slut _ ; was it possible that it was true? Moaning in pleasure, she did her best to cover her mouth, to not let her parents hear her as she continued getting ravaged by that dildo. The sturdy penetration held up well as her heaving hips, her modest breasts shaking with each slow thrust inside Sakura, the pinkette wholly unaware of what Naruto has planned for her. 

 

As the dildo continued to be slammed into the depths of Sakura’s asshole, the slut began fingering her wet cunt, her body set ablaze in excitement. Whether it was because of how she got broken by pleasure, the cock mirroring Naruto’s, or just enjoying the anal pounding, Sakura couldn’t say. She just felt oh-so good right, and wanted to push the pleasure she experienced even further. If he was present, Naruto would’ve forbade the vaginal-based masturbation, but Sakura was alone right now.  _ Me being a slut is the only answer I can think of… Only a slut would find herself so into anal sex, and with such a huge cock, no less. Naruto must’ve realized how much of a slut I am. Perhaps serving him will make me less likely to be a slut to others, and stay faithful to Sasuke? _ Sakura thought, continuing to justify her feelings and choices to herself. 

 

After some time of climaxing and getting pounded by that dildo, Sakura found herself reaching the final task that Naruto set out for her.  _ Wait a darn minute, all of  _ **_that_ ** _ just to-- _ Sakura thought, groaning and sighing at once to show her disbelief and irritation with Naruto. She, with great annoyance, followed his final order, utilizing the last toy that the future hokage left with her. After getting dressed again, she returned to the hospital to visit Sasuke for a few hours.  _ We’ll be together, Sasuke. We won’t let anything happen to you. _ Sakura thought to herself. She’d kiss him on the forehead before heading off to Naruto’s place, where they were set to meet up. 

 

_ Knock, knock! _ When Sakura stood in the door-way, she was slightly surprised to see two Narutos, one a Shadow Clone and the other the real deal. Of course, Sakura had no idea which is which. “Welcome, Sakura,” they said in unison, inviting her in. As she entered, they closed the door behind her, giving the trio privacy.  _ What’s Naruto scheming now? And why did I need  _ **_this_ ** _ in? _ She thought to herself. “Do you have it on?” One of the Narutos asked, not specifying what they meant. With a sigh, the pinkette nodded to the two, bending over to show them how she wore what they wanted-- a nice pink  _ buttplug _ , the insertion of which was nice and thick. 

 

“Must’ve been uncomfortable to keep in, huh?” One of the Narutos questioned, both cocking their brows as they looked to the slut. She scoffed, acting as if they were asking a question they already knew the answer to. “Obviously, dumbass!” Sakura exclaimed, walking to the dining area of Naruto’s apartment as she turned to face the duo before her. “So,  _ what _ exactly are we doing?” She questioned, wondering if it has to do with more anal sex, something she did plenty of today. Not that she  _ hated _ it, or anything. 

 

“Well, as a  _ slut _ , I figured you should get used to handling multiple cocks at once!” Naruto proclaimed, letting Sakura know that the Shadow Clone will be taking part in the fun. It would only make sense; if you love one of something, you’ll probably love two of something. Or more.  _ Oh god. Am I going to be able to handle this? _ Sakura thought, questioning whether she can handle several copies of Naruto’s cock at once. Of course, Sakura wasn’t going to be given much of a say in this matter. They, with little interference from Sakura, led to the pinkette over to the  _ real _ Naruto’s bedroom, the lookalikes stripping down. 

 

Sakura, whom had no clue as to whether the Narutos before her were clones, real, or both, had started to strip down herself. Her body didn’t change following the massage from the previous day, likely due to it being about 24 hours later when they’re doing this. Even Naruto’s miracle, body-transformation takes time to effect a target like Sakura. The Narutos would catch themselves staring at Sakura’s buttplug, smiling as they gripped their throbbing girths. “Why don’t you get on your hands and knees for us? Submit to the person whose cum you receive before  _ any _ man.” One Naruto told Sakura. 

 

_ Another test for her submission as my slut, let’s call it? If she can’t handle two cocks, I’ll definitely need to go harder on the training. I do, in fact, want to do a great orgy with Sakura, and  _ **_other_ ** _ potential sluts, using my Shadow Clones down the line. _ The true Naruto thought to himself, watching Sakura follow his commands as she bent over. “I’m your personal cumdumpster, Sakura Haruno! Ready to receive your cock, and seed, whenever you need me!” Sakura proclaimed, trying to show her devotion. She couldn’t deny the lust and sensual emotions Naruto unlocked in her, and felt as though being Naruto’s slut was the only way to satisfy these emerging desires. 

 

With a smirk, the two Narutos appropached Sakura, one of them sliding under the pinkette and the other standing in front of her head. “That’s what we wanted to hear, Sakura!” The Naruto in front of Sakura’s face replied. Together, the two  _ clones _ penetrated the cumdumpster in unison, at their varying locations. That penetration elicited a large moan, as one sent their cock straight down Sakura’s throat with zero hesitation, and another sent theirs slamming into Sakura’s moist cunt. “And we have plenty of seed for you to gulp down!” The Naruto beneath Sakura further said. 

 

_ Jesus, fuck! I’ve never felt anything like this! Two huge cocks stuffed into me, and with that buttplug! I don’t know how I’ll be able to manage with  _ **_two_ ** _ cocks inside me, let alone  _ **_more_ ** _ than that! _ Sakura thought to herself, moaning loudly to the floor of Naruto’s bedroom. Both Narutos thrusted their hips aggressively, pounding into their respective hole as Sakura seemed to endure the brutal fucking. Naruto certainly didn’t make it easy, one cock skullfucking the pinkette, while another slammed against the entrance to Sakura’s womb. Which, reminded him of the fact he learned some time ago: piss or jizz released by the Shadow Clone didn’t disperse with the clone. It remained, regardless of whether the clone who released it was still active. 

 

Soon enough, the cock that was skullfucking Sakura descended down her tight throat, able to be visibly seen by the impression it made on her throat. Similarly, the cock in Sakura’s cunt had managed to breakthrough Sakura’s womb, slamming against the baby-chamber’s inner-walls. “Feels good, doesn’t it, our little cumdumpster? Having two meaty cocks moving around inside you?” The Naruto in front of Sakura stated, words mixed with moans as the  _ clones _ thrusted relentlessly within the pinkette. Sakura’s face was a bit hard to read, due to the cock going down her throat, but the Naruto in front of her read a very  _ fucked-silly _ kind of expression on her. 

 

The duo of Naruto and Naruto were very pleased with her state of arousal, and willingness to commit to being their cumdumpster. And, if her excitement wasn’t called into question, Sakura’s interest in this three-way was made more obvious as she went and climaxed against the cock of the Naruto beneath her.  _ Oh, shit. I don’t know how much more of  _ **_these two_ ** _ I can think. I’m going to lose all sense, and reason. _ Sakura thought to herself, slightly salivating at the thought of being fucked to that extent. Still, she  _ pretended _ to be glad as she felt the two Narutos making final, powerful slams in both of her holes. They could’ve gone through multiple rounds with Sakura, but they  _ know _ that Sakura will have to fight tomorrow. So, the Narutos decided to be merciful, and let her have a decent rest in preparation.  _ Yes, fill me! Breed me! I’m forever your’s to use as your personal cumdumpster!  _ Sakura thought to herself with joy, unable to speak with that dick in her throat. 

 

Keeping to their promise, when the two Narutos climaxed in Sakura’s throat and womb, they spewed out a great load of jizz from their girths, filling the cumdumpster quite nicely. Sakura would realize, when the clone was dispersed, that only the Naruto throat-fucking the pinkette was real; the other, whose cum leaked down and out Sakura’s cunt, was the shadow clone. Naruto soon removed his hard cock from Sakura’s throat, pulling her up off the floor and onto his bed. “I’ll let you go home now, my precious cumdumpster. Big day tomorrow. And, I expect you to follow that list of instructions I left you  _ daily _ .” Naruto commanded, referring to the anal training  _ exercises _ . 

  
As she left, a flood of thoughts filled her head, beginning to contemplate what just happened, and what the possible consequences she could be experiencing.  _ I- I have to do all that masturbating daily? We- well, it did feel great riding that dildo earlier… And maybe I can get Naruto to use my ass again? Make myself useful as his cumdumpster, I mean. I just hope I can avoid getting pregnant… I at least want Sasuke to be the father of my first child, as the man I’ll be marrying.  _ Sakura thought to herself, heading back home to rest as she felt such conflicting beliefs for the future. 


End file.
